


One Fine Day

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chan and his partner are way older than the rest, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Male Carrier, Medical Jargon, Mpreg, doctor Stray Kids, everyone is doctor, main couple is Changjin, medical jargon might not be accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Seo Changbin is always running away but Hwang Hyunjin is still there waiting for him.OrChangbin, the hospital chief director's eldest son who's anti-social tries to set things right again after he left everyone because he loves them so much and Hyunjin, the fourth year resident at the same hospital whose specialty is waiting.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by. This new fic of mine will be medical related but I'm far from being a medical practitioner so if u guys notice any mistake in my writing relating to the terms and jargon pls feel free to tell me about it!^^ happy reading everyone! :)

The hustle bustle of the Emergency Room (ER) of the Accident and Trauma Department can be heard even from far. Today is quite a rough day for Hyunjin. He walks to the counter where the nurses are sitting down reading the records of patient and takes his pen out from his coat’s pocket.

“Woah I can’t feel my legs anymore. By the way can you give me medical record for patient on bed number 43, Lee Chaewon?”

The nurses laugh a bit seeing how Hyunjin keeps on changing his position since his legs hurt so much from running around in the unit. They got 3 red zone cases today in total 6 hours and each of them involving Road Traffic Accidents (RTA) cases.

Hyunjin works hard today to save as many lives as he can. His doctor coat is now tainted with blood stain on the right side because he has been doing CPR at least to two patients today on their bed that were pooling with blood. He considers taking it off and change with another one but since it’s just 10 minutes before his shift ends, he decides to not be bothered about it and keeps on checking the file in his hand.

“Hmm, Soohyun-ssi please inform the Radiology department to make CT and MRI scan on his brain as soon as possible. I’ll be checking the result tomorrow morning.”

The nurse writes it down quickly after responding to the order given by Hyunjin just now. While Hyunjin is still checking a few reading from the patient’s record the nurse already make a call to the said department and asks for the request.

“They will take patient bed 43 in 15 minutes. Hopefully the result will be out by tonight.”

Hyunjin smiles before he thanks the nurse and looks at his watch that shows his shift for today has just ended. He takes his coat off and put the stethoscope down on his right hand. He thanks everyone at the counter and plans to walk away before a nurse starts to gossip on the latest info that she just got.

“Wow what kind of hot news is this? Dr Seo from Neurology is going to be with us for a month starting from tomorrow.”

The other two nurses move closer to read the memo with their own eyes.

“Daebak! This is the hottest news of the month. I’m going to share it in the Kakao groupchat.”

Hyunjin turns around and look back to them to ask for confirmation.

“W-Who did you say just now?”

Two of the nurses feel like they have been caught red handed meanwhile a newly appointed nurse excitedly explains the details to Hyunjin although he didn’t ask for that much information.

“It’s Dr Seo Changbin from Neurology! You know the Chairman’s grandson! I heard that his father is the Head of the Cardiology Department and his mother is one of the best microbiologists in Korea. Basically all of his family members are here and I heard the rumours that his husband is here too but unfortunately I never get the chance—“

Before she manages to finish her sentences, the other two nurses grab her from behind and close her mouth with their hand preventing her from humiliating herself more in front of the resident of four years. Hyunjin gives them an awkward smile before he walks away to go as far as possible. He doesn't want them to see his possibly red blushing face.

Once he is at the parking lot of the hospital, Hyunjin takes out his phone and stares at it for 5 minutes while sitting at the driver seat in his car. He sighs for a few times and then unconsciously starts to bite his nails. He still can’t make his mind whether to message the other or not. He feels so stupid at time like this since he can’t even make a simple decision. The doctor is about to give up and keeps his phone back in his sling bag when it suddenly lights up notifying that there’s one new message in his inbox. Hyunjin accidentally loses his grip on the phone when he reads the name of the sender. He takes the phone that falls beside the accelerator back while bending his body with a fast beating heart.

Hwang Hyunjin unlocks the phone to read the message.

‘ ** _Binnie hyung: I’m going to be in the ER starting tomorrow. It’s just one month though.’_**

He looks at the last message sent to him and it was two weeks ago. Of course the said person will not message him or do any activity related to interaction with him unless he has a solid reason to do. Hyunjin is still shock to see how the other can specifically give him an answer to a question that he didn’t ask yet. Anyway he decides to give a reply first but when he reads it again it’s a bad decision to send it in haste. His sentence now looks like he is not impressed of the idea the other coming to his department.

_‘ **Me** : **Yeah. I heard it just now. But what’s with the sudden change and why now?’**_

Hyunjin bumps his head on the steering wheel of his car a few times admitting his ignorance yet another reply comes fast.

**_‘Binnie hyung: t’s an order from the chief director. I have no choice but to follow.’_ **

Hyunjin winces at how the other is referring his own father as _chief director_ instead of _Appa_. He sighs once again not sure how to face him tomorrow.

Back at the meeting room, sitting at the centre of the long table is the chief director of the hospital which is also the Head of the Cardiology Department, Prof Dr Seo Jungwoo. Right beside him is his wife, Prof Dr Kim Chaerin which is the microbiologist in the hospital, Head of Pathology Department and also one of the biggest shareholders. Not too far from them is Kim Chaerin’s younger brother Prof Dr Kim Hyeonjun who is also the Head of Anaesthesiology Department. Another person who sits beside Kim Hyeonjun is his husband of 29 years, Dr Christopher Bang who is also known as Dr Bang Chan and the Head of Dermatology Department.

“Hyung, are you sure this is the right decision? ER needs a lot of communication and his face doesn’t show even a bit of happiness just now.”

Hyeonjun asked for the chief director whom he calls as Jungwoo hyung. His husband nods in agreement beside him. The chief director clears his throat before he answers.

“Have you ever seen happiness on his face?”

The rest of them look down with gloomy expressions. Chaerin starts to talk again gaining the attention of the other three after a few seconds.

“Changbin will be fine. He is not alone there.”

Chan then shakes his head slowly before he replies.

“That is exactly what am I and Hyeonjunie are afraid of. He is not alone there and that’s the problem but let’s just pray for the best. After all it’s for one month only. I hope Changbin accepts the reason that we send him there is because ER is short of staff.”

The chief director laughs a bit, showing a dimple on his left cheek after he heard Chan’s line. He then explains that his son is not that oblivious and he is aware of what exactly is happening in the hospital.

“Then why didn’t he say anything when he knew that it’s just a cover up? He is perfectly aware that your son-in-law is there right?”

This time it’s Changbin’s mother who replies the question.

“That’s why I said that he will be okay. Maybe he’s finally prepared. Channie, I have known you for more than 30 years but how did you handle the Dermatology when you are this dense?”

The rest of them laugh meanwhile Chan scratches the back of his head with an awkward smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning everyone. My name is Seo Changbin from Neurology and I’ll be here to help the rest of you handling this unit. Looking forward to work with all of you.”

The morning shift staffs make a quick assembly to make an announcement officially about Changbin’s present in the Accident and Trauma Department. Changbin is a fellow in the Neurology department thus making some of the residents in the unit will be automatically put under his supervision. There are another two fellows working in the unit and they have their own protege to look after. There’s no attending physician in the unit since they are the emergency unit and if anything they will call the professors to refer the case after they diagnosed the problem and did the screening test. Changbin takes a look at the name of his supervisees on the paper given by another fellow just now. Although he will be there for just one month he still can be a help if he takes a few of the residents under his wing. He reads the name one by one.

  1. _Park Jihoon_
  2. _Lee Minhyuk_
  3. _Yoo Seyeon_



And there he is

  1. _Hwang Hyunjin_



The grip of the paper in his hand becomes tighten a bit. Nonetheless, he pretends that it does not affect him. Changbin starts to call the name to check their attendance and recognize their face. The first resident is a Busan origin man named Park Jihoon who answers right after Changbin calls his name. He looks so energetic even though it’s just 5 minute to 7 in the morning.

“Lee Minhyuk.”

Changbin rises up his head from the paper but no one answers him so the energetic guy named Park Jihoon before answers it on his stead.

“He is in the night shift today Dr.”

The fellow of three years nods his head in understanding. Then, he calls for the third name which is Yoo Seyeon and a small girl raises his hand in between sea of doctors in white coat. Changbin looks at her face and nods a bit before he proceeds for the last name.

Hyunjin’s hands feel cold like he is standing in Antarctica. He doesn’t know why but he feels so nervous waiting the list to be ended as soon as possible. He knew that they have rearranged the residents name but Hyunjin didn’t manage to read the names listed on the bulletin board this morning. So he is still shivering silently waiting for the last name to be called.

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

At the mention of his name, Hyunjin’s grip suddenly becomes lose and the rest of the residents standing beside him give him a knowing look. Some even gives him condolences like he just got picked to be slaughtered. He raises his hand slowly and once Changbin detects it he gives a nod and continues his sentence like nothing has happened.

“I was informed that there will be an intern who will also be placed under my supervision. Yang Jeongin, may I see your hand?”

Everyone begin to look around but none of them actually aware that the said intern is in night shift for today so Hyunjin has no other choice than speaks up about the boy making Changbin’s attention falls on him again.

“H-He is also on night shift today.”

Changbin dismisses the assembly and asks them to go to their assigned post but he asks for the three persons whom he calls name just now to meet personally with him at the corner of the main counter in the unit.

The three of them walk with Changbin leading the way and Jihoon follows him right behind. Meanwhile Hyunjin doesn’t know what to feel right now. He is so nervous that he doesn’t know he actually kind of love or hate this situation.

“Alright, so as you know I’ll be here for one month only but I need your cooperation for the whole time because we are going to be under the same team. If there’s anything just let me know.”

The residents nod their head as a sign they agree with what Changbin said but then the only girl in the group asks him one question.

“In that case, can we have your phone number Dr?”

The girl is grinning from ear to ear while holding her phone in hands but Changbin still looks the same as before and then he proceeds to give his number. While Jihoon and the girl named Soyeon is busy typing the number on their phone, Hyunjin is just standing there staring at the floor.

Soyeon nudges his elbow a bit asking a question to Hyunjin.

“Hwang sunbae, why didn’t you take Dr Seo’s number?”

Hyunjin is still stuttering with the word ‘I’ trying to think of an answer when Changbin decides to interrupt.

“He has my number already. So let’s get back to work everyone.”

With that all of them walk away from the corner and start to go to their assigned post while Soyeon is still trying to get an explanation on how did Hyunjin get Changbin’s number. Jihoon closes her mouth with his palm and gives an awkward smile to Hyunjin.

**

Three days passed by without any problem and both of them are working as a professional but then earlier this morning, an old man is being pushed on the moving bed by the paramedics. He is coughing blood and Hyunjin is the one receiving the patient. He takes his pen light immediately to check the old man’s eyes and then put on his stethoscope to check his breathing. The coughing gets worse but the reading of his vital seems normal.

Hyunjin’s forehead creases in confusion. Another resident comes to check on the patient after a quite ruckus happen on the bed. While Hyunjin is trying to find the cause of the coughing, the old man’s pulse suddenly drops down although his vital reading was normal before.

“Hyunjin you go get Dr Seo. I’ll cover this.”

The resident who comes to take a look just now orders Hyunjin who seems stupefied with the sudden change. He nods and starts to run after that searching for the said man. His mouth is still chanting the fellow’s name while running before his mind process the info that he would need to go and get the person who makes his hand shivered three days ago but that was not the right time to think of that so Hyunjin proceeds to call the fellow’s name once he saw him checking on a patient’s record.

“Dr Seo! We need you at bed 4 now.”

The way the name rolls of his tongue feels so foreign to Hyunjin since he never even addressed the other properly.

Changbin who notices the anxious look on Hyunjin’s face moves immediately without asking further question. As soon as he arrives, the other resident who covers Hyunjin’s place just now was doing CPR on the patient. He then is briefed a bit about the patient’s medical record by Hyunjin who stands right beside him while he takes a look at the ECG machine placed beside the bed. Changbin opens the patient’s eyes who was unconscious at that time to check his pupils.

“Call the OT and tell them we need to use a hall in 10 minutes. Inform the ENT Department that we need a surgeon to be ready for operation. This patient will be taken there in 5 minutes.”

All of them who heard the order answer in unison and start to run to the counter and dial the number of the respective departments.

As Hyunjin comes back from making call, a few men in blue robes from the operation theatre are running to get the patient on bed 4. They move the patient swiftly without delaying any process and the rest of them watch from the side. As soon as Hyunjin wants to get ready to be in the OT for the operation, a hand grabs his right arm.

“Disinfect yourself first and change your scrub. That patient coughs on you just now right. It might be dangerous.”

With that Changbin, the owner of the voice walks away to check on other patient.

Hyunjin didn’t know why but his heart beats a little faster than before. Maybe because he is busy running around just now he thinks in his mind.

Evening comes faster than Hyunjin thought.

He checks on his phone once he is out of the surgery room. The fellow of course is nowhere to be seen but Hyunjin believes that he is still somewhere in the hospital and he didn’t mind it. He reads all the messages that he fails to read during the time he was in the OT just now and one of them is his best friend asking him to join group dinner at a restaurant that they usually go not too far from the hospital.

While giving his phone 100 percent concentration, Hyunjin fails to detect that there is another person who walks to the same direction as he walks causing them to crash onto each other. Luckily the other hand is quick to catch him in his sturdy arms and balances both of them.

“Be careful.”

Judging from the voice, Hyunjin already knows who it is. He looks up slowly to find the other is staring at his face. He bows a bit before the other turns his body to the left side to walk away but he is stopped again by Hyunjin who decides to ask a question at that time.

“I—Jisung and the rest are going to have dinner together after this. W—Would you like to join?”

Changbin turns his head to look at Hyunjin’s face. He shakes his head a bit.

“It’s okay. You guys go.”

Hyunjin’s shoulder slumps a bit. He shouldn’t have got his hope high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical terms:
> 
> Fellow: a physician who has completed their residency and focus on a particular field.  
> Vital: the reading of oxygen saturation, pulse and blood pressure etc  
> ECG: Electrocardiogram machine which shows the reading of the heartbeat  
> OT: Operation theatre which is the place for a surgery conducted  
> ENT: abbreviation of Ear,Nose and Tongue  
> Scrub: the surgeon blue uniform


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunjin looks at the calendar on the counter to check on the available slot for him to take his day off when he realized that it’s already one week since Changbin joined his unit. He sighs thinking that they have three weeks more before they need to depart again from each other but then the thought makes himself blushing. Does he really wish to be at a place where he can observe the other almost all the time, he thinks silently in his mind. Hyunjin dismisses the thought and continues to check on the date when he gets a message on his phone. He takes out his phone to find a bit peculiar message like he is being observed by someone.

**_‘Binnie hyung: I take leave on Friday. Just want to let you know in case.’_ **

He looks up and turns his head around to see the fellow is silently watching him from the other side of counter in the emergency unit. Seo Changbin is just standing there looking at Hyunjin likes it’s his hobby and that makes Hyunjin unintentionally blushes again. He replies the message after he makes the decision on his day off for next week.

 **_‘Me: Okay. I’ll be at home on Friday._ ** _’_

He cringes at how desperate it sounds. Nevertheless, he sends the message and sees the other quickly take a look at his phone once he sent the message. The fellow raises up his head back from his phone to give Hyunjin a small smile before he walks away with a file in his hand. Hyunjin’s heartbeat increases again.

“Wait is that a smile?”

Someone taps him from behind making Hyunjin lets out a yelp in surprise.

“Ah sunbae, I’m sorry if I make you shocked but I just want to ask if you have taken your lunch.”

It turns out that the one who pokes his shoulder is the intern in the unit who grows fond of Hyunjin because he is a really easy-going senior except when he always looks nervous for the past week. Hyunjin takes a glance on his watch and agrees to go with the intern to café after Jihoon comes back from his lunch break mentioning that they should go now. 

On the way to the hospital café, Hyunjin manages to message his best friends in the group chat telling that he is going to have lunch at the café and asks anyone who is free to join them. One of his best friends, Felix says that he is already at the café.

Just like the other said, once Hyunjin appears at the café Felix is waving his left hand to Hyunjin’s direction meanwhile his right hand is holding a pair of chopstick.

“Over here.”

Hyunjin comes closer to him and takes his seat at the opposite direction from where Felix is sitting to put down his tray on the table. He asks Jeongin to take a sit too and introduces him to his best friend.

“Lix, this is my department new intern, Yang Jeongin and Jeongin this is one of my best friends, Lee Felix. He is a physiotherapist and he is 3 years older than you.”

Felix gives Jeongin a cheerful smile and extends his hands for a handshake.

“Oh does that mean you are 25 this year?”

Jeongin replies with a yes and smiles back. At the same time, someone singing a romantic love song comes to join them and take a seat beside Felix with his tray. Once he notices there’s a new face in their group he immediately asks.

“Omo, who is this young and fresh face?”

Jeongin introduces himself again and extends his hand for a handshake but instead the other gives him a high five. Jeongin knows right away that this senior is a bit weird from everyone else.

“Nice to meet you, Jeongin. I’m Jisung and I’m also 29 just like Hyunjin. Felix here and Seungmin are a year younger than the two of us.”

Hyunjin then explains that Jisung is a paediatric surgeon but the kids in the ward are more mature than him. Jisung ignores it and continues to sing Day6’s song I Like You.

“You do realize that you have the lyrics all wrong right? Wait until Seungmin comes and hits your head with his tray for disgracing his favourite band.”

Jeongin who is scooping the rice in his spoon is still curious about one more person that named Seungmin before because the said person is still not there. As he is about to ask, the three of them immediately stands up leaving their chopstick on the tray to greet someone who is walking to their direction. He follows their action and stands right away to see a man around early fifties stops at their table while giving them a smile.

“Good afternoon Prof.”

The three of them said alternately. Jeongin follows right after.

“Oh it’s okay. Sit down. I’m sorry to disturb your lunch time but I have something to ask.”

There’s a worry look on his face but the residents sit down back making Jeongin hesitates whether he should sit down or not. Hyunjin then takes Jeongin’s hand and asks him to sit down.

“What is it Prof?”

Jisung asks the man whose doctor coat has a name written Kim Hyeonjun. Jeongin then takes a look at his staff card dangling on the coat’s pocket and he nearly chokes to read the word Head of Anaesthesiologist Department. 

“Have anyone seen Chris? I couldn’t reach his phone since morning.”

Jeongin is still puzzled. Now who is this Chris that the doctor mentions just now. Jisung answers the question given by the older doctor.

“I’m sorry Prof but I didn’t see him today. I was at the ward the whole day.”

Hyunjin then tells that he saw the man named Chris earlier this morning at the hospital lobby.

“Maybe you should ask Seungminie Prof. Dr Bang said that he is going to meet Seungminie right after he met me.”

The Head of Anaesthesiologist then pats Hyunjin’s shoulder and thanks everyone telling that he should contact Seungmin as soon as possible. He then says his goodbye to everyone and they stand up again to bow the Professor.

Not even 3 minutes since Hyeonjun walked away, someone else is walking to their direction while talking on phone.

“Alright. I’ll tell Appa once I go home.”

Jeongin nearly finishes his meal but he stays silent to listen to the others talking.

“Aigoo Seungminie. Uncle Hyeonjun just came here searching for Uncle Chris.”

Seungmin nods his head telling Jisung that he knows that the old man just came there.

“Yeah he just called me. He said Appa is missing. I bet Dad doesn’t remember that Appa wrote in the family chatgroup this morning that he’s going home early. Appa is not feeling well.”

Hyunjin and Felix nods slowly and Jisung wishes that his Uncle Chris gets better soon meanwhile Jeongin has his mouth open widely still trying to comprehend the info he received in less than 5 minutes.

“Emm excuse me but I have never seen you before?”

After a while, Jeongin realizes that the boy named Seungmin is talking to him. He replies immediately scared of being accused as arrogant intern for ignoring the resident’s question.

“My name is Yang Jeongin and it’s been three weeks since I was posted in the Accident and Trauma Department together with Hwang Hyunjin sunbae-nim.”

Seungmin’s face turns one shade brighter after he heard the boy’s explanation.

“You are so cute. People will mistake you as a high school boy. Anyway welcome to hell.”

Jisung agrees right after with a few lyrics of trot song this time. The reason is all of them except Felix have an experience working in that department because they have to keep on switching departments until they are certified as a resident and Hyunjin has been stuck there for almost five years because he chose to be a General Surgeon or better known as GS. His residency years are now getting over so Hyunjin is in dilemma because his interest seems to lay on the neuro part too and being double board certified surgeon is not easy. In their hospital, there are only a few people certified as double board surgeon and that includes Changbin and his father, the chief director of the hospital. 

“By the way, how’s life Hyunjin hyung? I heard the news that he is transferred to your department for a month.”

Hyunjin who is playing with the last bit of his food breaks out of his giggle when he suddenly thought of his own situation thanks to question asked by Felix just now. Jeongin on the other hand is trying to decipher the meaning behind those words. He didn’t mean to pry but since they are talking freely in front of him, it doesn’t mean that he needs to cover his ears right. If he is not mistaken the only person who is transferred to their department and will stay there for only one month is their fellow, Dr Seo Changbin. So are they talking about the guy?

“H-He is there. I mean we are okay.”

They sigh simultaneously and didn’t ask for further information.

The four of them eats silently but the look on Jeongin’s face tells them that he needs an explanation although he didn’t say it aloud.

“Young boy, are you okay? Why do you look like your pet fish just swim out of the bowl?”

Seungmin shakes his head in annoyance.

“Jisung that’s.. a weird choice of analogy.”

Jeongin then tells them that he’s okay but Seungmin as if he can read the boy’s mind begins to tell an important piece of information.

“My name is Kim Seungmin and I’m an orthopedic surgeon. The one who came just now is my father and he is searching for my another father. The four of us has been going to the same med school that’s why my father knows all of us.”

The boy finally gets the relation between four people who are sitting around him before Jisung butts in.

“In case you are wondering about the person from your department just now, it’s Dr Seo.”

Jeongin smiles immediately. He knows that his assumption is correct. The two must be boyfriends and so he decides to brave himself and asks about it.

“So Dr Seo is actually your boyfriend right Hwang sunbae?”

Felix openly face palm before he says a line that sounds like ‘ _this is going to be a long day’_. Hyunjin feels obligated to answer the question so he did but only with one sentence.

“We.. are not boyfriends.”

Jisung who stops singing the romantic love song clears his throat after he realizes the mood has change a bit and he decides to fill the gaps between Hyunjin’s sentence.

“They are not boyfriends. They are more than that.”

Jeongin gives the other a confuse look and the rest of them looks like they already knew about this puzzling situation. Jisung continues again after that.

“They have been married for 13 years and you know what’s more shocking? I’m Hyunjin’s brother-in-law and Seungminie is our cousin.”

Jisung ruffles the intern’s hair that looks pale in a sudden. One more question could be a deadly move so he just sits there quietly. All of them start to gather their things getting ready to go back to their respective department because their lunch hour just finished. Hyunjin gives the intern a smile that didn’t reach his ears and tells that he will explain it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical terms part 3: 
> 
> Physiotherapist: a health care professional who helps patients achieve maximum range of movement and physical ability, either by developing it in the first place or restoring it after loss of physical ability due to illness, injury or aging.  
> Intern: a recent medical school graduate who is in his first year of post-graduate on-the-job training.  
> Paediatric Surgeon (PS): treat children from the newborn stage through late adolescence.  
> General Surgeon (GS): a physician who has been educated and trained in the diagnosis and preoperative, operative, and postoperative management of patient care. Trained to provide surgical care for the whole patient.  
> Double board: a surgeon who got two specialty area such as GS and NS.  
> Orthopedic Surgeon (OS): devoted to the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of disorders of the bones, joints, ligaments, tendons and muscles


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Pls pay attention to the mpreg warning that I put in the tag or else you wouldn't like the fact that Seungmin is the son of Chan and his partner in this story (although they're not in this chap).. happy reading yall!!

“Woah what is going on here? There is a party in our house and I didn’t know about it?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes seeing Jisung already took a piece of cheese tart into his mouth and eyeing the rest of the food on the table. Jisung is getting ready to go to the hospital since his shift will start at 7AM but he stops by at the kitchen to get drinks. The smell of Hyunjin’s food makes his mouth waters and couldn’t resist taking a bite first before he goes to the hospital.

“It’s not party. Take a sit. What do you want to eat? Pancakes? Kimchi fried rice?”

Jisung is filling his mouth again with the cheese tart and this time Hyunjin warns him.

“Yah! Don’t just eat that. Fill up your stomach with something that makes you full or else you will be hungry later.”

The paediatrician then walks to the kitchen rack to get a bowl when he sees that Hyunjin is busy stirring the stew in the pot. Hyunjin is wearing a light purple floral printed apron and an oversize sweater that might seem like his brother’s. 

“I really can’t tell whether you are really concerned about my stomach or you don’t want me to finish it before Changbin hyung gets a taste of it.” 

Hyunjin flinches a bit hearing the sentence given by his brother-in-law. He turns around to look at the other who brings his bowl and asks Hyunjin to give a bit the stew in the pot. Hyunjin takes it slowly and starts to pour down the stew.

“How did you know he is coming today?”

Jisung goes back to sit at the kitchen counter but he realized that he forgot to take the rice together with him. Hyunjin asks him to sit there before he gets a small bowl and begins to scoop the rice. He brings it closer to Jisung who is sipping the stew because he just couldn’t resist it.

“Hyunjin-ah, I have been living with you for as long as you have been married to him. Why the hell would you prepare Changbin hyung’s favourite food at dawn if he’s not coming today?”

He knows that it is a quite sensitive issue to be brought up but Jisung has already slipped off his tongue and nothing can be done. He knows Hyunjin tries to hide his sorrow behind those fake smiles that he gives and it includes during the time he gets a smack from the ladle that Hyunjin is holding right after he finished the line.

“What’s with the ruckus in the morning? Is there anything you want to share with me?”

Another person joins them and the two quickly greets him.

“Ah good morning Appa. Nothing, it’s just Hyunjinnie is boring so I thought making him angry will entertained him a bit.”

His father laughs at that. He pats his son’s head a few times and Hyunjin just smiles from the other side.

“You are so weird sometimes son. Oh Changbinie is coming today?”

The chief director said it casually while eyeing the food on the kitchen counter. Both Jisung and Hyunjin look at each other at the same time with amused face. Jisung tries to defend himself then.

“Look! It’s not just me who know it!”

Later after around 1 hour Jisung waved his hand from the inside of the car to Hyunjin who stood at the front door to accompany him before he went to work, another man punch in the passcode of their house. Hyunjin didn’t hear when the other comes in to the big mansion own by the chief director of the hospital so when he says something the younger immediately jumps in shock.

“You prepare a lot. Is there anyone else coming today?”

Hyunjin turns to his back with a hand still holding his chest, shocked from the sudden intrusion to find his husband’s eyes directly fall on him. He blushes a bit when he realizes that he has been staring at the other for a whole 30 seconds. Changbin looks so handsome today in Hyunjin’s view since it’s been a long time he sees the other without his doctor’s coat and scrub. He is clad in a simple short sleeve Polo tshirt and a pair of jeans.

“N-No. I thought you would want something homemade to eat for breakfast so I prepared this.”

Hyunjin can’t believe that he still stutters like a high school kid who has crush on his classmate. Well he can’t blame himself for doing that because this is maybe the first time in 13 years Changbin comes and converse with him voluntarily without discussing any life and death issues.

The fellow takes a sit at the kitchen counter where Jisung sits before and Hyunjin can’t help but to laugh a bit. He quickly remorse his action as the other is now staring at his face like he is waiting for some kind of explanation.

“Emm.. It’s just you sit at the exact same place as Jisung before. Guess your tie with him is really strong.”

Changbin just shrugs his shoulder.

“He has gone to work right? By the way can I have a taste to those?”

Hyunjin answers with a ‘yes’ before he excitedly takes a plate of cheese tart that he prepared for his husband and put it in front of him. Other people might think it’s weird to have cheese tart in the morning but he knows his husband better than anyone else. Hyunjin’s face beams brightly when Changbin said thank you for preparing a delicious dessert.

“Have you taken your breakfast?”

Hyunjin is thinking whether he should just pretend that he has taken it already or just be honest with his husband. At the end, he decides to say no and he is grateful because of that since Changbin asks him to sit together and eat with him.

“Where’s everyone else?”

Hyunjin starts to scoops the Kimchi fried rice in a plate and passes it. He then takes another plate for him. He doesn’t know why but his heart is beating an unusual speed and that might have a relation to the person who sits in front of him.

“As you know Jisungie has gone to work so does Appa. He said he needs to attend a conference at Uncle Jae’s hospital. I think Omma is still upstairs because I didn’t see her coming down since morning.”

Changbin nods and continues to eat his breakfast while asking the other to do the same. The atmosphere is very calm and taciturn at the same time but it’s just nice for the two since it would be awkward if they try to talk more than they ever do in one week.

“Uh can I go to the room? I need to get some things for revision.”

Hyunjiin feels taken aback with the question. Changbin is asking permission to walk around in his own house like he is a stranger. Moreover it’s his own room that is now occupied by Hyunjin.

“Sure. It’s your room anyway.”

The older then walks upstairs slowly step by step but then he stops at the fifth flight of stairs. Changbin turns his back to see his husband stands there playing with the hem of the sweater like he is not sure of what to do so he takes a deep breath before he gives a suggestion.

“Do you want to come with me? I might need your help to find my things.”

Changbin swears that he sees the other’s face lights up at the invitation but he tries to ignore it and maintain his expression.

Once they are inside of the room, Changbin looks around only to feel a bit melancholy to see how things are arranged in the room. It’s as if he is there living together in that house and in that particular room. His things that he left years ago are still there organized neatly. Even the dresser partition is divided equally between Hyunjin’s part and his part. Anyone who sees this will have doubt that Changbin is staying outside of his house because his things are display as if he’s there to use it everyday. Even though he sometimes comes back to the big mansion, Changbin rarely goes inside of his room.

He turns his head to ask Hyunjin about the book shelves but then he spots that the other is now free from his apron that he wears at the kitchen. That maroon oversize sweater is definitely his and he doesn’t know why but his heart feels warm looking at it. Changbin doesn’t remember it but it is between last year or the past two years since he gave permission to Hyunjin to wear his clothes in the dresser. At least his clothes will not just get dusty in the cupboard he thinks but seeing the other wears it in front of him today does make him feel something flutters in his heart. 

“Can you help me to find my book? The title is Fundamental of Human Body.”

Hyunjin nods and quickly jumps in the scene to help his husband to find the book on the book shelves. There are a lot of books placed there since both of them are medical practitioners and they need to study using a lot of books so Changbin sure needs help from Hyunjin to find the said book.

The room feels like it is vacant of any creature except when sometimes the sound of books being organized back passing by breaking the silence. After 10 minutes of searching, Hyunjin finally finds something that looks like the one his husband is looking for.

“Is it this one?”

Changbin turns to his side to find the other holds the book that he has been searching since a few minutes ago. He says yes and takes the book from Hyunjin’s hand. The younger looks a bit out of place after that since he doesn’t know what to do in a confine space like that.

“Do you.. perhaps want to watch movie after this?”

Hyunjin’s eyes go wide as he was asked this kind of question. Usually a question asking him if he has taken his food already or not has enough to make him sleep with a smiling face and now for the first time in his 29 years of living, his husband is asking an unpredictable question. Seeing the other seems shocked with his question, Changbin rapidly explains further about it.

“I mean just in the living room. It’s been a long time since I watch a movie. So.. I guess you can suggest me one?”

Hyunjin without blinking his eyes lets out the word ‘sure’ from his mouth. He is sure that his heart is beating crazily at its place and he maybe knows the reason of it.

Before the screen on the TV starts to play the movie, Changbin manages to ask another question to his husband.

“Are you okay? I mean your health. I saw you walk out of gynaecology department three days ago.”

Hyunjin’s hand stops from moving a moment after he gets the question. Does that mean Changbin knows anything about it, he thinks in his mind.

“Ah I’m okay. It’s just a regular check-up.”

Hyunjin doesn’t know if his lie works but seeing the other’s calm face makes he feels relieve a bit. He didn’t expect the next sentence though.

“If you are feeling unwell please let me know okay.”

Hyunjin nods his head and proceeds to sit at the other side of sofa from where Changbin is sitting. It doesn’t cross his mind that the reason for he asks to watch movie together is to be able to sit closer to his husband because it has been a normal things to sit far away between the two. Changbin gazes Hyunjin with his silent eyes but he doesn’t let out any word.

The horror movie might be a help to make them becomes closer as Hyunjin is inching a bit by the time they show a glimpse of the ghost. Halfway passes through the movie he has moved so much closer to Changbin leaving them just a few centimetres apart. The clock is showing that it’s currently 11AM and nobody watches a horror movie at that time but the eerie silence in the mansion and the lack of interaction between them doesn’t help Hyunjin to calm down.

Jisung who comes back at 3PM after finishing his work for the day can’t believe his eyes when he passes through the living room.

Sitting together on the couch are his own brother and best friend slash brother-in-law. Both of them are facing each other with their head nearly touch just around 2 centimetres apart. Changbin’s hand is spread to Hyunjin’s side to be a replacement of pillow for his head. They are both asleep and are not aware of the presence of the paediatrician. Jisung thinks this is one precious moment that needs to be captured in his phone so he does what he thinks is right.

The picture then is sent to his father and mother separately because the two are there in their family chatgroup and he doesn’t want to get beheaded by Hyunjin later so it’s better to message his parents personally. His father and mother give Jisung the right reaction that he wants. The chief director sends him a lot of hand clapping emoticon saying that Jisung’s Photoshop skill has improved and his mother calls him right away to ask if the person in the picture is really Changbin and Hyunjin. Luckily his phone is in silent mode.

He walks away from the sweet scene with a smile on his face. Now there’s a glimpse of hope that shows that one day everything will be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been 5 days since the big revelation but Jeongin still didn’t get the rest of the story from Hyunjin because the past days have been hectic for those in the Accident and Trauma Department. Today he walks alone to the café and gets his food to sit at a table placed at a corner. Hyunjin will be on the night shift so there’s no one to accompany the intern on lunch today. It’s not that he’s anti-social but Hyunjin is the only resident that he finds comfortable to talk to. As he munches his food slowly two persons come into his view.

“Can we sit with you? You look like you need a friend.”

It’s Felix and Seungmin the senior that he met together with Jisung the other day. Jeongin immediately has a smile on his face and tells them to take a sit.

“Where’s Hyunjin?”

Jeongin then explains to Seungmin that the other is on the night shift and the older two quickly throwing each other a knowing look.

“You know what, I don’t know if this is coincidence or what but Hyunjin’s schedule is unbelievably just the same as Changbin hyung’s. I think this is the fifth time I hear they have the same shift.”

The intern tells that he doesn’t notice anything peculiar about that but when he recalls back his memories, Seungmin’s words do make sense. Along two weeks the fellow has been transferred to their department, not even once they have clashing schedule. Felix jokingly said that it must have something behind them that are known by those people who arranged their schedule only. The two of them laugh after that leaving Jeongin with an awkward smile.

“By the way how did the two ends up together? I mean Hyunjin hyung is just 29 years old right? But if I hear it right they have been married for 13 years already?”

Seungmin who is chomping his food nods slowly and Felix beside him is waiting for him to share the story since he might know more than him even though they have been friends since the med school. Jeongin on the other hand becomes aware of his of question that might intrude other people’s privacy so he quickly apologizes knowing that Seungmin is their cousin and he might feel offended by the question.

“Nah it’s okay. Everyone in this hospital knows about our family’s story except the new staffs like you.”

Seungmin begins to tell the story and Jeongin listens to it attentively. Felix beside him keeps on chewing on his food silently.

The Seo family hospital was built around 45 years ago. Changbin’s grandfather who is a great ophthalmologist at that time just started his own business after he resigned from the government hospital. Changbin’s grandmother who is a dietician decided to help his husband to open a small clinic at that time.

One day, the two involved in an accident and the one who saved Changbin’s grandfather and grandmother was Hyunjin’s father who was just a teenager at that time. Changbin’s grandmother was pregnant at that time but luckily the baby which is Changbin’s father was saved because of the quick and brave act from the teenager.

Years passed since the incident happened and one day the Chairman and his wife met again with Hyunjin’s father at a small town where he lived. Hyunjin’s another father died when he was just 2 years old and his father’s health was deteriorating. The Chairman and his wife kept on visiting Hyunjin’s father after that but around 2 or 3 years later Hyunjin’s father died because of health problem leaving the fifteen years old boy alone at the orphanage. The Chairman who heard the news instantly searched for the said boy and asked him to leave together with them in their house.

Hyunjin has been living with the Seo family starting from that moment and his school has been changed to the same one as Changbin and Jisung’s school. The boy was really shy at first and kept on crying at night since he felt that he was just a burden to the family.

Later almost one year after that, the shocking news of the Chairman’s wife was at the stake of dying spread to the whole town. The dietician who was Changbin’s grandmother was especially fond of Hyunjin since the boy was so smart and hardworking at the same time. He was also the opposite of her eldest grandchild Seo Changbin who was eighteen at that time so when she knew that Hyunjin was a male carrier she told her son that her wish was to see Changbin and Hyunjin get married.

“So the two get married at the age of eighteen and sixteen? Daebak.”

Seungmin and Felix nod their head at the same time before the orthopaedic surgeon decides to resume his story but their lunch break is almost over so Seungmin tells that they should continue it in other day.

“I wonder why they act as if they are stranger even if they have been married for a long time. I mean I know that they forced to be but..”

Jeongin doesn’t continue his sentence but Seungmin gets what he means.

“That is one mystery that cannot be solved until today. I uhmm.. actually might know the reason behind that but let’s talk about that later. But Jeonginie you seem pretty invested in their story don’t you.”

Jeongin feels his heart jumps a bit when the OS calls him with a nickname even though they have known for two weeks only.

“I—actually my sister was forced to be married with a stranger just like Hyunjin hyung. She has to save Appa’s company but their marriage lasted about 9 months only since both of them never loved each other and my sister is still lonely up until today so I just wonder what makes Hyunjin hyung and Dr Seo stay for that amount of time if they are not in love.”

The other two nods in understanding before they get up to put the tray away because time is really not on their side. Felix pats Jeongin’s shoulder twice and says that they should meet again later meanwhile Seungmin flashes him a bright smile and waves him before they walk away.

**

“Did anyone see Dr Seo?”

Hyunjin is asking around four GS in their break room. Jihoon the guy from Busan shakes his head. He put the stethoscopes on his neck and begins to walks away before he remembers that he saw the fellow somewhere before the lunch break.

“Eh Hyunjin-ah, I think I saw him at the gynaecology this morning.”

Jihoon doesn’t elaborate anything though he looks like he knows something. Hyunjin uses his killing glare to extract the answer from Jihoon. At the end his colleague has to surrender and tells him everything that he knows.

“Alright, I saw him talking to your gynae but please don’t ask me what’s the topic of their discussion because I can’t hear it.”

Jihoon quickly takes a step away from Hyunjin saying that he needs to check on the patients. Hyunjin is still confused on why his husband met with his gynaecologist. He never tells him anything about this. Hyunjin tries to plant some positive ideas in his head saying that maybe they are just discussing about the hospital management not because of his personal information or something that is related to his data as a patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical terms part 4:
> 
> Ophthalmologist: a medical doctor (MD) or a doctor of osteopathic medicine (DO) who specializes in eye and vision care.  
> Dietician: an expert on diet and nutrition.  
> Gynaecologist: doctors who specialize in women's health, with a focus on the female reproductive system. They deal with a wide range of issues, including obstetrics, or pregnancy and childbirth, menstruation and fertility issues, sexually transmitted infections (STIs), hormone disorders, and others (in this fic let's say that the male carriers also have to meet gynaecologist).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated Chap 5 two days ago. Do check it first if you still haven't my lovely readers <3

Hyunjin counted the days and today is the seventeenth day of Changbin joining them in their department. It means that they have less than two weeks to be together in the Accident and Trauma Department. That thought makes Hyunjin pouted a bit but Jisung chooses right at that time to make a special appearance in front of the sad man. This time he is singing Twice’s song Fancy not so loudly and takes a sit in front of him at the dining table.

“Boy, why so sad? Your weekly drama on tvN already ended?”

Jisung said casually while getting a chopstick and a spoon to eat together with his family. The Chief Director shakes his head a bit. He is too used with his second child’s antic but not his wife.

“Jisung, can you please show some respect to your brother honey?”

Jisung stops his hand in the middle of taking the rib braised dishes in front of him and mutters a quick sorry but Hyunjin dismisses it quickly saying that he knows the paediatrician is just joking.

“But Hyunjinie really like to watch drama though, Omma.”

The microbiologist in the house releases sigh for the nth time. Jisung is really one persistent kid. Hyunjin then gives his mother-in-law a smile telling her that it’s okay. He doesn’t really have appetite to eat right now so he just plays with his food using the chopstick. Suddenly his phone lights up showing that he got a message. He looks at it and instantly brights up since the one who sends the message is the one whom he least expected. It’s his husband.

 ** _‘Binnie hyung: I’m going to Yonsei Hospital tomorrow. Jinki hyung asked me to replace him._** ’

Upon reading the text sent by Changbin, Hyunjin’s mood drops down a little more. He knows that there’s a conference at Yonsei Hospital regarding an alarming issue about a virus but then he didn’t expect he needs to sacrifice a day from the whole month to be apart from his husband. The remaining time is not even that much.

‘ _ **Me**_ : **_Alright be safe_**.’

Hyunjin sighs and puts his phone on the dining table. Jisung who is aware of the dampening mood of Hwang Hyunjin decides not to say anything but this time it’s his father who says something.

“Hyunjinnie, is everything okay? Did.. Changbin give you hard time at the ER?”

Hyunjin breaks out of his stupor and immediately corrected his sitting posture.

“No Appa. Everything is fine. He even taught me a few things that I didn’t know before.”

The Chief Director and his wife have been taking care of Hyunjin since the boy was 15 so at one point they started to ask the boy to call them Appa and Omma instead of Abonim and Omonim like Hyunjin were supposed to call. That means the two already think of Hyunjin as their own son and just like before, Changbin’s father knows that something is going on in Hyunjin’s mind right now seeing how he just touches his food a bit.

“If you say so. If there’s anything please let me or your mother know okay.”

The next day, Hyunjin goes to work with a gloomy face. He seriously didn’t have any mood to laugh along the nurse when they crack joke about some artist. Hyunjin smiles tiredly and continue to key in the report for patients that he handled in the morning. His shift is nearing to the end and he will go back in a few minutes more. He checks his phone but there’s no message.

Actually there are a few messages that he didn’t read it yet but it’s not the message he’s waiting for so he couldn’t be bothered about it and put his phone on his coat back. Hyunjin stands up and bids the nurses goodbye after he realized that his shift has end around 10 minutes ago. The nurses who are still giggling bows down to greet him back before he walks away from the counter. Hyunjin sighs for the nth time today and he walks unenergetically through the ER unit. A familiar face comes to his view although he has not been paying too much attention to his surrounding after his work shift ends. He is about to greet the other when he sees the man's face changes immediately to an unpleasant reaction just like he has seen a ghost.

“Hyunjin hyung! Behind you!”

Hyunjin gets startled when Seungmin screams his name all of sudden. Not even manages to turn around, Hyunjin feels his throat being pressed with something that is sharp. His breath feels like it has stopped for a moment. He stands still at one place still not being able to see the face that has been threatening his safety. Seungmin immediately takes his phone out to dial the guards although his hands are shivering right now.

“Do not try to do anything stupid or else I will slit your throat.”

Hyunjin tries to control his breath to show that he is in a controlled condition although deep inside he’s is about to burst with anger. He is slowly clenching his fist and he looks down to calm himself down.

“What do you want?”

Hyunjin thinks that there must be a reason for the man to do that so he tries his best to settle this problem without making anyone hurt including himself. He finally thinks that there’s a silver lining behind his husband’s absence in the unit today. God must be on his side because the last thing that Hyunjin wants is for Changbin to see him in this condition.

In not more than 5 minutes, Chan, Hyeonjun and Jisung are already there at the ER witnessing the nerve-wrecking scene.

“Listen here. Can you please let him go? We can discuss about whatever you want nicely without hurting anybody.”

Hyeonjun tries to negotiate with the assailant as he cannot just sit down and wait for the police to come and settle it because there’s already a trickle of blood going down from Hyunjin’s neck right now.

“Where is my wife?! What’s so difficult to give me her location?! You guys don’t have the right to hide her! She is mine!”

Hyunjin’s blood boils more when he heard that lines. Now they all know where this man came from. It’s the abuser husband that has been taken to police station when his wife arrived at the ER last night with a pool of blood on the bed where she was laying down. Hyunjin clenches his teeth trying to not do something stupid by saying something that will make the guy lost his control but then thing goes unexpected. One of the male nurses decided to run towards the two while the others are still panicking. The abuser husband who holds Hyunjin by his neck notices that and immediately throws the knife in his hand to the said nurse. The male nurse screams when the knife falls on his arm. He falls on the floor holding his bleeding arm.

The abuser feels insecure takes the decision to choke Hyunjin using his left arm and takes a pair of scissors from the ER medical equipment. The rest of people in the ER gasp loudly and some of them start to beg the guy to release Hyunjin but the man screams like a mad man telling all of them to shut up and give him his wife’s location if not he will hurt Hyunjin. The security team arrives after that but the man easily threatens them to not move even an inch. Hyeonjun looks at his phone to see that the hospital chief director is calling him but before he manages to pick up the call he hears a loud grunt and the sound of metal falling on the floor. When he turns to look at Hyunjin, the view makes him freezes for a moment.

The abuser husband is being tackled down by Changbin who comes out of nowhere.

The truth is Changbin who sees the commotion moves slowly to the front of the crowd to see his own husband in the hand of a jerk. He knows the case that the man is talking about because he’s the one who did a final check on the patient before she was sent to the operation theatre for ripping her intestine and that is all because of that despicable man in front of him. Without wasting his time he steps slowly from behind the two of them and give the man a sharp jab on his neck and another hand removes the scissors from his hand. The scissors lost from his grip and the man groans in pain. Changbin quickly takes Hyunjin’s hand and hides him behind his torso before he gives the abuser another taste of his punch. With just two more blows the man is totally down on the floor not able to move anymore.

Hyeonjun notices that Changbin is wearing a casual tshirt, a pair of jeans and that says something. He’s not there for work but what else could be the reason for him to come to the hospital even when he’s not supposed to come today?

He gets the answer a few seconds later.

While still holding Hyunjin’s hand in his, Changbin let out a short line slowly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Hurting your wife is already a big case but you touch what's mine too and that’s the biggest mistake you’ve ever done. I’m not going to let you go easily you fucker.”

With that he turns around taking Hyunjin’s hand in his passing through the crowd that gather to see the shocking scene just now.

“I think we should change our security team. I mean Changbin hyung did better than them!”

Seungmin is ranting on his parents who are still standing in the ER after the crowd disperse when police came to get the abuser man.

“That’s because Changbin has black belt in Taekwondo,” Hyeonjun interferes.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that the security team just stand there to watch everything like a movie.”

This time Chan supports his son and even gives him a high five. Seungmin suggests to bring up about this matter in the board meeting after this.

“Good point son. I’ll keep that in mind for this upcoming meeting.”

Changbin finally stops in front of a room that reads **_‘Dr Seo Changbin, Neurosurgeon’_** at the door in the Neurology department. Since he is being transferred to the ER for one month, most of his things are still kept there in his room and it looks like Changbin always stops by there even now. He pushes Hyunjin’s shoulder and asks him to sit on the chair opposite of his table. Hyunjin whose eyes still didn’t let go his husband figure since from the ER, senses that the other is really angry right now. The frown on his forehead is the proof. Changbin takes the first aid kit from the drawer of his table and put it right beside Hyunjin.

“Take off your coat.”

Changbin’s tone is authoritative and that makes Hyunjin shivers a bit although just now he is just as mad as the guy in front of him. He slowly takes off his doctor’s coat leaving him with the dress shirt and slack pants only. Changbin who already wears gloves in his hand gets ready with his equipment in the first aid kit. Hyunjin turns to his side and looks at the content of the box. It’s a bit surprising to see that the first aid kit contains a lot more equipment and medicines for emergency use than a usual kit. But then it’s Changbin’s and Hyunjin thinks that he understands why.

Changbin proceeds to button down Hyunjin’s shirt and that makes the younger accidentally flinches. Changbin’s eyes meet Hyunjin’s for a moment and then he proceeds to unbutton the first three button of Hyunjin’s dress shirt. The younger gets goose bumps when Changbin’s fingers slightly grazes his chest on his process of unbuttoning his shirt. Half of Hyunjin’s shoulder and chest are now free of any clothe and it’s for Changbin to see and check his wound. The older focuses on the cut on Hyunjin’s neck and checks it with his own hand to see how deep is the cut. Hyunjin who tilts his head to give a better access to Changbin to see feels that it’s a torture for him and his husband to be in that kind of position with just a few centimetres parting them. He even forgets the stinging pain that he feels at the neck area since his mind is hazy and lost focus right now.

“Luckily it’s not that deep. You don’t need any stiches but make sure to not let this area get wet.”

Hyunjin hears Changbin’s voice in the silence of the room. He nods his head slowly but then he feels his neck being pricked by something sharp and that’s when he remembers that he has a wound to be treated right now. Changbin takes another chair and sits on it making their eye level now almost the same. Changbin moves closer to Hyunjin and traps the younger’s legs in between his. Hyunjin almost cries with this kind of proximity. The neurosurgeon gives his full focus on the wound and starts to dab it with iodine. After that he puts some antiseptic to prevent the germs from infecting the wound. The last one is Changbin puts on cotton and some plaster to close the wound from being exposed.

Once he is finished, Hyunjin thought that Changbin will move away but no, he is looking at Hyunjin’s eyes intently with their legs still fondled with each other.

“This is my fault. I shouldn’t transfer there.”

Hyunjin is taken aback to hear the line from Changbin. Since the older is quite engrossed in cleaning the wound just now he thought that Changbin will never talk about something they have been avoiding their whole life but no. It looks like he still blames everything that happened to Hyunjin on himself. Changbin hangs his head low and slowly gets up from the chair with eyes still looking on the floor. His expression looks really hurt and Hyunjin can’t bear to see it.

“What? Hyung, no. You and I and everyone know that this is not your fault. Instead of thinking that the accident happened because of you why don’t you think that it’s because of you I’m still standing safely like this.”

Hyunjin doesn’t know what encourage him at that time but he takes Changbin’s hand in his and gives it a caress. Once the older looks upward, Hyunjin’s heart hurt to see his husband’s eyes glisten with tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Again. That word that Hyunjin despises so much since he ever came into the Seo’s mansion.

“Hyung please stop saying sorry. It’s not your fault and it will never be your fault, trust me.”

The next action coming from Changbin makes Hyunjin’s heart beat ferociously. The older grabs his shoulders in his arm and brings Hyunjin closer to his body. He’s hugging him.

Seo Changbin is hugging Hwang Hyunjin.


	7. Chapter 7

It has always been like that. Changbin comes and saves Hyunjin when he is in danger and then he will blame himself for the misfortunate things that happen to his husband.

There is a reason why Changbin isolates himself from the rest of his family starting when he was eight years old. It’s not like he hates them but he did it because he loves them so much. It all started when he was born.

He was the first baby boy born in the Seo family. Being the first grandchildren means that he was supposed to be celebrated the moment he was brought up to this world but his family can’t do that since his mother was warded for losing too much blood after she gave birth to Changbin. Her condition was unstable so they couldn’t be fully happy about the newborn nevertheless his grandparents really loved Changbin as he was their first grandchildren.

The family is full of doctors and they should know more on Science than the superstitious belief but ironically they went to seek for a monk since Changbin’s mother has not woken up on the hospital bed in ICU for almost a week.

The monk then told that Changbin has a negative energy on his body and he may bring bad occurrence to the family. Changbin’s father refused to belief that but at last they had no choice than separating the baby from the mother. In just two days, Changbin’s mother which is the microbiologist was fully healed.

The second unfortunate event that happened was around five years after that. The maid who always accompanied Changbin to the playground near their mansion died in a car crash in front of his eyes. He had a very bad trauma and it took him almost ten months to recover slowly from the traumatic event.

When Changbin was six years old he accidentally heard that their neighbours who also believed in superstitious act asked his mother about why Jisung and Changbin were playing together since the eldest can cause harm to Jisung. Changbin’s father got riled up when he heard the question coming from their neighbour and asked them to get out immediately from their house.

At that time, Changbin knew that there was something that his parents and grandparents hid from him but he didn’t dare to ask.

He got the answer around two years after that when Jisung broke his arm after playing bicycle with Changbin at the park. He heard clearly from the neighbour that has been chased out from their house before this saying that her words were the truth and it was Changbin’s parents fault for neglecting it. She even accused Changbin for bringing bad luck for the whole family and restricted him from playing at the neighbourhood playground since she’s afraid that it would make other children became hurt too.

Changbin for the first time cried after his head being poke harshly by a few neighbourhood auntie for playing outside of his house saying that he shouldn’t spread his bad luck everywhere. He went back to home immediately and locked himself in the room avoiding everyone who asked him why he had been crying. Everyone gave up to ask Changbin to open the door and explain everything to them but there was one boy who faithfully sat in front of the door still coaxing his brother to come out and play with him. The boy was none other than Jisung with a casted arm.

Changbin was tempted to go out once he heard Jisung begged him to come out and at least let him see his face but when he remembered back the harsh words being thrown at him, the intention distinguish just like that.

“Go away Jisung. Hyung will just hurt you.”

**

Hyunjin goes back to home with Jisung that day after his brother in-law offers to send him back home since the shocking event just now might take toll on Hyunjin’s body. Once Hyunjin arrives at the parking lot of the hospital, Jisung notices that the shirt that Hyunjin is wearing right now is not his but Changbin’s and that makes him unintentionally smiles at that. Jisung didn’t ask anything but the look on Hyunjin’s face tells him that the two shares something personal just now.

The one waiting at home is far from being calm. Changbin’s mother who came back first before the chief director waits for his son-in-law at the living room, pacing around while looking on the floor. As soon as Hyunjin opens the door, his mother in-law rushes to him to check on his condition.

“Hyunjin-ah! Are you okay dear?! I went to the ER but they said that Changbin brought you somewhere else. I’m sorry I couldn’t check up upon you.”

Hyunjin just smiles. Looks like another rumour going to spread around the hospital community just like when they were in med school.

“I’m okay Omma. Don’t worry. My wound has been treated.”

Changbin’s mom continues on checking the wound meanwhile Jisung stands beside Hyunjin and has a composed expression on his face. He knows how much his parents love Hyunjin so it’s not shocking to see his mother acts like this.

“Your father called me just now. He is at the police station to solve the issue but then he said that the policeman told him that it has been settled. It turns out that Changbin has come earlier than your father.”

Jisung nudges Hyunjin’s arm while clearing his throat whereas Hyunjin starts blushing. He didn’t expect that the other is really grudging with the abuser guy.

Once Hyunjin lies on the bed after he took showers and ate dinner, he takes his phone to check on a few messages. There are a few from the ER department group chat and a few more spam messages. There are also a few supportive messages that he received from his colleague telling that he is really brave and he shouldn’t be worried more after this and then there is one special message that catches his eyes.

**_‘Binnie hyung: Do not think of anything about today after this. You have done very well. Sleep well Hyunjin-ah.’_ **

Hyunjin reads it again and again. The last word makes his eyes glisten with tears. Changbin calls him with his name. Even if it just written text but still he could feel the emotion and that makes Hyunjin heartbeat increases again for the nth time today.

**

Hyunjin walks to the pharmacy to get some medicine for an old woman who came with her autistic son at the ER just now. Since it’s quite hard for them to handle the numbering system in the pharmacy section, Hyunjin volunteers to help them.

Walking past through a group of people to the counter, Hyunjin notices a familiar face that has been standing at the side of the counter with his doctor coat staring at one place like he is watching movie. As he comes closer, he could see the other is nearly drooling as he is looking at someone. Hyunjin pokes the other making him jumps a bit not knowing that he has been watched from just now.

“Don’t be a creep, Jisung-ah. He will report you to the police one day.”

Jisung who is too engrossed admiring someone from the other side of the pharmacy counter turns pale when he realized that Hyunjin knows whom he has been ogling since a moment ago.

“W-What are you talking about and why are you here?”

Hyunjin shakes his head. He gives the pharmacist at the counter the prescription and asks her for help with a smile. He then proceeds to talk with Jisung who finally gets a stack of pills from the head pharmacist from the next counter.

Jisung gives him a stuttering thanks before they walk a bit away from the counter.

“I’m here to help this one ahjumma and his son. They kind of have problem to walk in far distance that’s why I told him to stay in the ER. It’s not like the Pharmacy is four blocks away from the ER just like your department right?”

Hyunjin said the line while giving Jisung a knowing look but the other clears his throat nervously.

“What are you saying huh? I’m here to take some cold medicine. I think I’m not feeling well these days.”

Hyunjin laughs a bit after he heard the reasoning come from Jisung.

“Oh really? I guess the paediatric has been running out of cold medicine since this is the fourth time you come here in this month.”

Jisung’s eyes go wide. He makes a shush sign telling Hyunjin to not say it aloud but then he hears his name being called by someone.

“Dr Seo Jisung!”

Jisung turns around to see the one he has been admiring from far just now is calling for his name. He walks to the counter but Hyunjin follows him slowly from behind.

“I think you should get check-up after this doctor. Don’t take this lightly. I’m afraid it will affect your work later. Anyway get well soon!”

The paediatrician has his mouth gape like he is loss of words. Dr Jisung who is famous for being a chatterbox is currently speechless in front of someone and Hyunjin can’t help but to giggle. Once they walk away Hyunjin says something that makes Jisung hisses since his secret has been out to the public.

“When are you going to ask him out? That head pharmacist is very famous in our hospital you know. I’m afraid you will loss him to someone else if you don’t make a move now brother.”

Jisung grabs a handful of hair while groaning.

“Arghhh.. I don’t know how to. He is just.. gorgeous and I don’t think he’s interested to me.”

Hyunjin smacks the back of Jisung’s head making the other cries out help.

“Can’t you see Minho-ssi personally came to the counter to give you advice when there are enough staffs to entertain your pity ass? Why would a head pharmacist come and search for a mere cold medicine if he’s not interested to you?”

As they are walking, the two are already out of the pharmacy building. They are now at the parking lot of the ER since the two units are just side by side.

“Ah seriously why didn’t I think of this before? Thanks for giving me hopes! I love you Hwang Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin laughs seeing the other acts like he just makes a great discovery on Earth and the next line comes out of his mouth unconsciously.

“Thanks for that Jisung-ah but I love my husband more than you.”

Jisung stumbles upon that since this might be the first time Hyunjin is declaring his love publicly like that.

“Woah! Am I hearing things right now?”

Hyunjin tells Jisung to shut up and quickly takes the left turn to the paediatric building but then the two froze when they see someone standing beside his car rigidly. He surely heard of everything that Hyunjin and Jisung talked about just now.

Changbin is standing while holding his car key with a slight red colour painted his face.

Jisung takes this chance to flee away after he gives Changbin a smile and a short “Hi hyung!” Hyunjin couldn’t hide his embarrassment anymore so he just bows the older a bit and gives him a slight smile before proceeds to walk to enter the ER but before he manages to do so his hand is being grabbed by someone from behind.

When he turns around, he sees Changbin’s face right away.

“Wait. How’s your neck?”

Hyunjin’s hand immediately touches the wound that has been covered with plaster.

“It’s getting better. It doesn’t feel hurt anymore. Just waiting for the gash to dry up.”

His husband nods in understanding.

“Are you free tonight?”

Hyunjin thought that he heard the wrong question so asks one more time and still the same question is given to him.

“Yeah I’m free tonight. W-Why hyung?”’

Changbin looks like he hesitates a bit but then he says it slowly.

“Can I have dinner at home? It’s been a long time since I have your Kimchi stew.”

Hyunjin’s face brightens up in an instant.

“Sure. Everyone will be home tonight. I’m sure they will be glad to see you.”

For a moment Hyunjin thinks that he sae a glimpse of worry in Changbin’s eyes so he did what he thinks the best. Hyunjin takes Changbin’s hand in his and pats it two times.

“Hyung, don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Just after that Hyunjin notices that they are still at their working place so he let go of his husband’s hand right away.


	8. Chapter 8

Night comes faster than Hyunjin thought. He feels like he run out of time to finish the last dish before his husband comes to have dinner with all of them. Even his mother offers some help in the kitchen when he sees that his son in-law is having hard time to juggle up the kitchen utensils in his hands. Without knowing, Hyunjin managed to make 3 dishes for the whole family that night. Luckily Jisung arrives home earlier than he is supposed to and then when he looks that his brother in-law is shuffling around in the kitchen, he knows that his brother is coming home.

Hyunjin is not going to freak out when he cooks for the family unless his husband is coming. Jisung asks Hyunjin to take some rest after he is done cooking for the main course. The paediatrician starts to roll up his sleeves saying that he will make the desert and set the table after that so Hyunjin gets some time to rest but of course the later can’t just sit still not doing anything knowing that his husband might arrive at anytime. As Hyunjin is busy fighting with Jisung whether to put five full spoons or five and a half spoon of sugar into the cocktails, someone comes to the kitchen bringing some chocolates in a plastic bag. He makes the two become aware of his presence by clearing his throat and it succeed in getting their attention.

Jisung and Hyunjin turn around to see that Changbin offers a smile and also a plastic bag from his right hand.

Hyunjin takes it to look and the things inside of the plastic bag just to stare at his husband’s face again. The older smiles at Hyunjin. Jisung tries to break off the awkwardness by checking what’s inside the bag but once he sees it, the sentence that unconsciously comes out of his mouth makes the situation becomes more awkward than it already is.

“Hmm it’s all Hyunjin’s favourite chocolate. How can you leave me out, hyung?”

Changbin who looks flabbergasted after receiving such comment tries to make up something for reasoning but then Jisung excuses himself to call their parents leaving the two in the kitchen on their own.

“Do you need any help?”

Changbin asks to Hyunjin who finally removes his apron. Again, Changbin notices that Hyunjin is wearing his own oversized sweater. This one the light blue colour. It fits Hyunjin so well that Changbin forgets to breathe for a moment.

“Nah, it’s okay. Everything is ready. We are just waiting for you to come.”

Changbin’s mother looks pleased to see his son at the dining table where he is helping to set the table. She stands quietly behind the man who is busy arranging the spoon and the chopsticks. She doesn’t make any noise too afraid to touch the man since he is like a fragile butterfly that could fly at any time. Once he turns around to see that Jisung is bickering with Hyunjin about something he couldn’t hear, Changbin flinches a bit to see his mother is standing a few steps away looking at him with utmost care and love in her eyes. The last time she talked to him is around two months ago and that is because of the board meeting.

“Omma.”

Mrs Seo answers him immediately when Changbin addresses his mom. Jisung who comes later with Hyunjin see everything and they have a knowing smile on their face.

“Jinnie, I told you we need another bowl right? See what happen here? Aigoo.”

The silence is broken by loud voice of Jisung still bickering with his brother in-law. Changbin turns around to see that Hyunjin is glaring at Jisung with an angry face and he even threaten to poke Jisung with the fork but once he sees Changbin is looking at him, he quickly tells Jisung that he will go get another bowl in the kitchen.

Once their father arrives at the dining table, everyone greets him.

The chief director smiles seeing a picture of his complete family for the first time in a few years. They have never share a meal together like this in such a long time. Even when Changbin was home sometimes, they rarely gathered together like this. Dr Seo sits at the chair place at the centre of the dining table as he is the head of the family. At his right are his wife and Jisung beside his mom. On the other side are Changbin and Hyunjin sitting side by side.

He turns his view to Changbin and pats the younger’s hand that was placed on the table twice without saying any word. It has always been like this. A simple gesture is enough to show how grateful they are to have the eldest out of two together with them but his parents nor the other two never said anything, afraid that they might hurt Changbin’s feeling.

Changbin for the first time, smiles back to his father.

During the dinner, Jisung cracks some jokes about the paediatric ward staffs who like to play prank with each other. Maybe it’s because they are in the condition that needs them to be more cheerful image to show to the kids who are fighting for their life, the paediatric ward always been busy with people talking and cheering up others. After a while, the chief director asks Hyunjin about his acceptance letter to the new department. Hyunjin chokes on the water he is drinking a bit because he didn’t tell anyone even Jisung and yet his father in-law is announcing it in front of everyone else.

“Ah yes. I just got it yesterday. I will have to move in next week.”

The chief director nods after he heard the respond coming from his son in-law but there are two persons who know nothing about this and their face clearly show confusion.

“I hope to see another double board member in our family soon, Hyunjin-ah. Now the only physician that we didn’t have in our family is the psy. Who knows maybe my grandchildren will hold that title one day because as far as I know, even a pharmacist will soon join our big family, right Jisungie?”

Jisung chokes hard. His mother has to pat him at the back.

Beside Hyunjin is a man who has been staring at his face since then. He knows he owes the older an explanation but maybe this is not the right time so he puts his focus on Jisung by passing the other a glass of water.

By the time everyone who interned at the ER finished their training, Hyunjin decides to stay as a General Surgeon (GS) in the Accident and Trauma department. This ‘everyone’ includes Jisung who is now a paediatrician, Felix who is now a physiotherapist and a few other friends from med school like Daniel the surgeon in ENT department, Chungha the orthopaedic surgeon and Seongwu who also works in the paediatric.

Hwang Hyunjin is the only one who stays at the ER for five years consecutive and now he plans to make a move and brings himself to the next step. Of course that next step will bring closer to his husband in the same department and he has been thinking about then for more than one year but at the end he believes that he wants to explore more on this part since he chose neurosurgery. Being a double board member is going to take him restless but he accepted the challenge and he wants to be a better doctor who helps a lot more of people.

Around 10 o’clock in the evening, everyone starts to move to do their own work. The one who is left in the living room is Jisung. He is watching his favourite movie Frozen. He tries to make Changbin and Hyunjin stay together with him but Hyunjin said that this is his fifty fifth time accompanying Jisung to watch it so he is going to the kitchen to make some snack for them.

The awkwardness between the two brothers then can be smelt even from a kilometre away.

“So uhh.. are you going to stay here tonight hyung?”

Changbin looks to his left to see his brother still has his view falls on the 46 inches screen TV. The eldest out of two keeps quiet for a moment. He takes a deep breath and braves himself to answer the question.

“I.. think so.”

Jisung turns to his right and the gives his brother a smile.

“Jisung-ah..”

Jisung answers immediately since it’s been a while since he heard his name being called affectionately by the other.

“I’ve been thinking a long time about this. I’m thinking of coming back home.”

The paediatrician looks to his brother in disbelief. He still can’t imagine those words coming out of his brother’s mouth.

“R-Really hyung? Did Hyunjin know about this?”

Changbin shakes his head but then Jisung pats his brother’s shoulder saying that all is going to be well and he supports his decision.

“You know.. I went to the monk that we used to go before.”

Jisung's eyes wavers like he is hearing something impossible right now. Nevertheless, he gives his full attention to his brother. Anna is singing alone from the TV since none of them are actually paying attention to the cartoon character.

“They said that it’s all going to disappear when I reach the age 33. All the bad things.”

Jisung stays immobile for a few seconds before he shows a bright smile.

Hyunjin feels awkward to be in the same room as his husband. To think that they have been married for 13 years is quite funny.

“Ah I’m going to take my clothes and then move to the guest room.”

Hyunjin nods his head. To be honest, they have never share the same room since they got married although Changbin gives Hyunjin his room in the mansion.

While searching for some clothes to change for the night, Changbin seems like he has something to share with the younger making the other asks him if he needs his help.

“Hyung, do you want me to help you?”

Changbin shakes his head, hands already pick up a grey cotton tshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“Nope, thanks. It’s just.. I have a question to ask to you.”

Hyunjin’s heart starts to thump loudly as Changbin moves to stand closer to the younger.

“Do you.. mind if I come back?”

The 29 year old guy couldn’t process the words for a moment because he never thought that he would hear it one day.

“A-Are you serious, hyung?”

Changbin nods slowly and he can see that his husband’s eyes starts to glisten a bit as tears accumulated in it.

“Of course. Of course I would love to have you back in the house with us. I mean everyone has been waiting for this moment hyung.”

Hyunjin is smiling but the tears are threatening to fall out of his eyes.

“I’m not sure when the exact time is but I’ll discuss with Omma and Appa first. Do you think they will say okay?”

The distance between them now is just a few centimetres.

“I’m sure they will love it. You don’t have any idea how long Omma has been waiting for this.”

At that particular line, Changbin’s expression falls down a bit.

“I know I have been a coward and disappointing a lot of people but trust me I’m trying to make things right after this.”

Hyunjin wipes away the tears that finally fall down quickly with his hand. Smile still attached on his face.

“Hyung, you are not a disappointment to anyone. Just know that we will always be with you.”

Changbin gives a sincere smile that makes Hyunjin’s heartbeat increase.

“I cannot give any promises but I’ll try my best to make everyone happy when I come back.. especially you. I have been so bad to you Hyunjin. I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin’s breathe hitches a bit. He didn’t expect it coming from the older.

“Stop saying sorry hyung. It was never your fault and it will never be your fault.”

Hyunjin thinks that this might be the longest heart to heart conversation they have since they got married.

The clock shows that it has just passed 12 o’clock. As Changbin wants to walk away to the room next door, Hyunjin stops him by calling his name. Hyunjin comes closer to where Changbin is standing. He gives Changbin a shy hug making the other freeze for a moment but then he hugs his husband back.

“Happy 33rd birthday hyung. May you always be happy after this.”


	9. Chapter 9

Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Jeongin are seated at the café to take their lunch. All of them are quite busy right now and it’s getting hard to have lunch together in their cafeteria like this but today is an exception.

The cousins Jisung and Seungmin are busy fighting with each other with ‘Android versus iOS’ as their topic of argument. Meanwhile Felix and Jeongin just found out that they are both the hard core fan of Marvel Cinematic Universe. They are just too excited to notice that someone just drop by beside them and put a chocolate drink beside Hyunjin who sits at the edge of the table. But this doesn’t go unnoticed by the other two.

“What did I just see?”

Seungmin starts with his questioning. Hyunjin is blushing and Jisung has a knowing smile stamped on his face.

“Wait, is that Changbin hyung?”

This time it’s Felix who finally noticed the man who drops by something just now.

“Hwang Hyunjin, explain.”

Seungmin with a fork in his grip tells Hyunjin to spill out the story to them and he ends up telling the others that they are in the process of getting together.

“Fucking finally! I can’t wait to see you two carrying a baby!”

Felix is literally screaming with his half crack voice until Hyunjin has to shut his mouth in case other people are disturbed by their conversation.

“I-I think it’s too soon to discuss about that.”

Hyunjin turns red again and the rest of them can’t stop smiling even the youngest, Jeongin.

“Speaking of this, I’m suddenly reminded of that time when we first visited med school. Do you guys remember the epic scene when Changbin hyung came to rescue Hyunjinie and everyone else was left with hanging jaw?”

Everyone else nods their head when Seungmin reminisce about their memory but then there’s one guy who seems confuse because he’s not there with the rest of them.

“Emm excuse me? But this seems interesting?”

Seungmin gives a signal to Jisung to spill the tea even when Hyunjin has hid his face with his palm.

Seo Changbin was a final year student in the med school and was quite a famous name in the faculty because of his outstanding result and behaviour. That’s because he was not interested in getting socialized with others but he did talk to his classmates and cooperate with them but that’s just that. They never knew whether he had a best friend or not because he always walked alone and never bothered to have someone beside him in the class. Nevertheless, Seo Changbin was someone who was looked upon by the juniors and loved by the lecturers because he never bragged about his good result and excellent achievement in the university.

Everything seems to pass by smoothly even he’s in the same university as Hyunjin and Jisung until one historical day.

It was around six months after Hyunjin and Jisung officially registered as the Seoul National Uni students of med school. Their university made an open day for high school students to come and visit so the two needed to help their class to prepare a show for the visitors. It’s an obligatory for them to participate so all students from freshie until the final year students were around the university that day handling their own designated activity.

Jisung and Hyunjin’s class prepared a tutorial o how to escape danger when they face emergency and that includes on how to use the first aid kit correctly. Unfortunately, their class president booked the tent too late and they got the last spot which was right beside the swimming pool. Hyunjin who never know how to swim felt a bit intimidated when he saw the open pool since the water was quite deep and it was inviting all the dark aura.

Seungmin and Felix arrived around 10AM and greeted the other two happily. They said that they were not going anywhere else since Seungmin has a lot of things to catch up with his cousins and his classmate, Felix didn’t mind it too since he’s too lazy to walk around. At first there’s not that much visitors came to their booth but then as an instafamous senior from their faculty showed up there a lot of people came hurdle their tent to see whatever the dashing guy was explaining about. Hyunjin and Jisung were asked to take boxes of mineral water that was placed near the swimming pool to be distributed for the crews when someone with a DSLR strap twirled around his arm appeared to take some pictures for the university bulletin. It turned out that Changbin has been assigned to the documentation team.

Hyunjin whose eyes lingered on the man’s face more than he usually did squealed a bit when his shoulder bumped onto a few girls running to see the hot senior just now. He lost his balance and accidentally fell into the pool together with the mineral water box. The chlorine water gushed into his throat making him unable to breathe like usual thus Hyunjin’s head kept on going into the water. Jisung was shocked to see his best friend was now choking on the water inside of the pool. He screamed the other’s name making all the attention fell on him.

“Oh my God Hyunjin!”

The rest of them turned their head to see that Hyunjin was in the verge of drowning in the pool. Jisung who was as shocked as the rest quickly ran to the tent to call for help but then his eyes laid on someone who was too familiar.

“Hyung! Hyunjin!”

With just two words and the anxious look on Jisung’s face was enough to make Changbin ran at full speed towards the pool. Once he saw that the boy was trying hard to breathe, he jumped without hesitation even when he was wearing a cotton tshirt and a pair of jeans. During the time Changbin swam to get Hyunjin at the centre of the pool, the younger already lost his consciousness making the other swam faster than he ever did before.

Once he caught Hyunjin in his embrace, he dragged the guy to the side and the rest of them help to carry Hyunjin up. Changbin jumped out of the swimming pool with water dripping from his body like heavy rain and proceeded to make sure that the boy was not harmed. He checked whether Hyunjin was still breathing or not and patted the boy’s cheek a few times calling for his name. There was no response coming from the other making Changbin freaking out and started to do what he had been taught in the class.

He pinched the boy’s nose and opened the air pathway to transfer the air from mouth to mouth. He did it for several times and then did a CPR to get the water out from Hyunjin’s lungs.

“Hyunjin come on wake up.”

The rest of them just watched nervously not knowing what to do but then they heard that Changbin was saying something to one of them.

“Seungmin, please call Uncle Chan and asks him to send an ambulance.”

Seungmin received the order and directly called for the said man informing about the incident while Changbin was still performing CPR on Hyunjin. The younger was still unconscious and Changbin was getting antsy. One of the boys from their class then asked about why they didn’t call for the emergency number, 119.

“We are not going to call 119 seriously? Didn’t we have to report this to the authority first? Are you sure this is the right way, sunbae?”

Seungmin who found the boy irritating spoke on behalf Changbin.

“If you are not going to help, then keep quiet. He knows what he is doing.”

Hyunjin luckily coughed out the water that has been blocking his air passage in the lungs after around three times Changbin blown the air into his mouth. He was still unstable and just as Changbin wanted to check on the other, the guy before spoke again saying that they were violating the rules and whatsoever by not getting consent from his family for sending him directly without reporting it to the authority first. Changbin was trying to ignore him at first but the boy kept on questioning their action making the older snapped.

“For fuck sake shut up! I’m his husband! Now can you please move?!”

Cue after that Jisung said that the ambulance was already there on their way to get Hyunjin and the rest of the students stood there in astonishment from what they just heard.

It’s safe to say that almost everyone in their faculty then knew about their relationship including the lecturers and staffs but the two just acted like usual as if nothing happened to them.

***

“Hyunjin, you know that Changbin is coming back right?”

Hyunjin nods as an answer to the question given by his mother in-law.

“I hope the two of you can live together till the end after this.”

Hyunjin just smiles at the request. Who doesn’t want to be with their beloved one right? But for Hyunjin he can just hope that everything will be okay after this.

“By the way do you know when he is moving back?”

That makes Hyunjin thinks that he is not informed about the date yet. Better if he messages Changbin later.

“I’m not sure Omma. I’ll try to ask hyung after this.”

The two part ways from the cafeteria with Hyunjin waving his hand to Changbin’s mother.

“Having a son and mother conversation I see.”

Hyunjin jumps a bit as he heard a voice that is so close to him from his behind.

“She is your mother too Ji and can we assume that she will get a pharmacist son soon?”

Hyunjin breaks into laughter meanwhile the other stands rigidly glaring at Hyunjin.

“Now why do you have to remind me about this? You know what? I heard from the pharmacy department that their head staff has a crush in our hospital. I don’t think I still have chance after this.”

Jisung said the line with a pout on his face. He looks like he just broke up with his boyfriend.

“And do you even bother to ask the name?”

Jisung who is staring sadly at the floor raises his head up immediately to answer the question.

“Why would I break my heart even more? That’s a torture Hwang Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin feels flabbergasted. How can someone be this kind of fool he thinks in his mind.

“Jisung-ssi, you do realize that I’m sincere when I said that you are stupid right?”

Hyunjin drags Jisung’s hand to go to convenience shop and buys his brother in-law an ice cream to make him smiles brightly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical terms part 5:
> 
> CPR: Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is an emergency procedure that combines chest compressions often with artificial ventilation in an effort to manually preserve intact brain function until further measures are taken to restore spontaneous blood circulation and breathing in a person who is in cardiac arrest.  
> Pharmacy: a shop or hospital dispensary where medicinal drugs are prepared or sold.  
> Pharmacist: a person who is professionally qualified to prepare and dispense medicinal drugs.


	10. Chapter 10

_‘ **Jinnie:** Hyung, can we meet after this??’_

_‘ **Binnie hyung** : Yeah sure. Where?’_

_‘ **Jinnie:** At the rooftop. After your shift ends. Can we?’_

_‘ **Binnie hyung:** Alright. C u there.’_

Hyunjin wanted to ask to his husband about when the older is going back to the mansion but then he doesn’t have courage to ask about it in the phone since it might create some misunderstanding. Changbin arrives around 5 minutes after Hyunjin sat down on the bench at the rooftop. He passes the younger a can of coffee but Hyunjin looks hesitate to accept the offer.

“You can drink this right?”

Hyunjin nods but then he doesn’t know how to explain the real situation. Yet he braves himself to talk about the issue.

“Y-Yeah, but tomorrow I have a check-up with the gynaecologist. I-I’m at my peak.”

Changbin notices that Hyunjin’s face turns a shade redder than he is before so he quickly takes the coffee back and clears his throat. Being at peak for a male carrier means that he is at the most productive time around the month and Hyunjin has been seeing the gynae to take some prescription and check-up every 9 months because he has never done any intimate course with his partner yet even at this age.

“O-Oh. Do you want me to accompany you?”

Changbin also didn’t know where did the courage to ask that kind of question came from.

“It’s okay hyung. I can handle it.”

The two of them look so awkward right now.

“By the way hyung, I actually want to pass something from Omma.. but I don’t know if you have the answer already or not.”

Changbin asks Hyunjin to proceeds with his question.

“Well, Omma asks when are you exactly coming back?”

Hyunjin expects the older to stay silent after that because he might be stressed out thinking about that but he receives a delightful smile after that.

“I should have informed her sooner I’m sorry. This Saturday. I’m going to have my things sent from the staff quarters on that day. You are free too right this Saturday?”

Hyunjin feels like the smile is contagious because he is unconsciously smiling too.

“Yeah. I’m on leave this Saturday but Jisung is on morning shift so he might not be able to help you.”

Changbin nods as he was told the information.

“It’s okay. I have informed the moving service to provide a few more men.”

The two sit in silence for a moment. The two cans of coffee remain untouched. Hyunjin starts again after a few moments.

“Hyung, I have something to ask too.”

This time Changbin lets out a small laugh and that might be the first time in ten years Hyunjin is seeing something magnificent coming out from his husband.

“What is it, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin’s heart feels like it skips a beat. The way he said the word ‘ _Jinnie_ ’ feels so endearing that Hyunjin almost jumps but he proceeds with his question.

“When you come back later, are.. are you going to stay with me?”

Changbin looks confused for a few seconds. He blinks his eyes while still trying to digest the question in his mind.

“Of course I will stay with you. We will be living under one roof after all.”

Changbin gives his answer but then Hyunjin feels unconvinced.

“N-Not that. I mean your room. Will you stay with me in your room or..?”

Hyunjin doesn’t finish his line but Changbin feels like he knows what the other is talking about. He comes closer to Hyunjin to answer the question as well as making his husband looks directly into his eyes.

“Of course I’ll be with you. We were supposed to be together since long time ago and I was supposed to make you feel happy. I’m sorry that I only have the courage to be with you now.”

Changbin takes Hyunjin’s hand in his and the other suddenly becomes emotional that his eyes are watery right now. When Changbin smiles again after that, the happy tears fall from Hyunjin’s eyes. Changbin uses his other hand to wipe the tears away and his own eyes coincidentally give more attention to Hyunjin’s lips.

When he tries to make a move by getting closer to the other’s lips, he can feel that Hyunjin is slowly shutting his eyes ready for whatever his husband is going to do so he takes that as a yes sign from Hyunjin. The distance between their lips is just 2 centimetres apart when two persons barge from the door to the rooftop revealing their presence. The two of them are laughing with each other when they stop immediately after seeing the romantic action that almost happen around two seconds ago. When Changbin realizes who it is his hands immediately left Hyunjin’s cheeks and his own face starts to turn red from embarrassment.

“Omo! It looks like we are interrupting something, honey!”

Hyeonjun looks to his right to see that his husband is covering his mouth with both of his hands after that. A smile automatically comes to his face. He quickly drags Chan’s hand to go from that place and avoid the awkward situation where his nephews were just about to kiss but then Chan stops him and starts to shout for Hyunjin’s name.

“Hyunjin-ah! If he’s too slow you just grab his face and do it like this!”

Chan turns to his husband, grabs his cheeks with both of his hand and place a long smooch on Hyeonjun’s lips. After that, the two of them open the exit door to move away from the rooftop but not before Chan shouts a ‘good luck!’ to both of them.

Both Hyunjin and Changbin are speechless right now. They know that their uncles have been lovey dovey like teenager in high school ever since they got married but they didn’t expect to receive a demonstration on how to work on their private life. Changbin tousles his hair still thinking of the right word to say meanwhile Hyunjin is trying to calm his heart down.

“Channie, I don’t think our Seungmin will like it when he found out about this.”

Chan who is holding his husband’s hand tightly is still giggling when they are going down from stairs.

“About what? About how slow Changbin is or something else?”

Hyeonjun rolls his eyes as he is knows that Chan is perfectly aware of what he is talking about but still pretend that he doesn’t know anything.

“About this.”

Hyeonjun pressed his lips slowly on his husband’s to catch his making the other smiles brightly.

“Don’t worry he will never find out about that. They will never tell our Seungminie. Besides, our son knows that we are in love with each other so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Hyeonjun snickers when he heard the answer. He ruffles Chan’s hair making the other whines about it. They might be reaching 50 soon but their love is still hot like those in college.

***

“Ahjussi! Just leave it there. I can bring that one later. Thank you.”

Changbin with a few men from the moving agency are busy handling the neurosurgeon things from the lorry to the Seo mansion. It’s a busy Saturday since they start from early in the morning and now it’s almost eleven in the morning. Jisung couldn’t join them since he got morning shift today but he said that he will be there in their house around noon and lend his hand to his brother.

Hyunjin on the other hand is busy preparing some snacks for his husband and the men from moving agency. Changbin’s mother stares secretly at his son in-law skilled cooking. She feels like tearing up but that wouldn’t be good to do on a nice day like this. She comes closer to the guy and asks if he needs any help.

“Do you need help son?”

Hyunjin in oversized Changbin’s sweatshirt as usual jolts from his feet after his mother in-law asked the question.

“It’s okay Omma. Everything is ready. I just need to call them in.”

The woman comes closer to Hyunjin and smiles at him before he takes the younger in her embrace. They stay like that for about a minute before Dr Kim, Hyunjin’s mother in-law speaks again.

“It’s really good to see you like this. Your face are.. shining you know. I really hope that you and Changbinie can live happily like other couples do.”

Hyunjin blushes at the mention of his husband.

“Sometimes I forgot that you are my son in-law because I have been loving you just like my other two sons and you Hyunjin deserves all the love in this world.”

This time it makes Hyunjin tears up. He hugs the woman again.

“Thanks Omma for showing me what it feels to have a mother.”

It’s almost evening when someone burst in front of the door of Changbin and Hyunjin’s shared room.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My hands are all yours now. I’m sorry for the delay. I need to cover Dr Jung just now. Now, from where should I start?”

Both Changbin and Hyunjin who are sorting Changbin’s clothes into the dresser look at the source of noise in front of the room. Changbin just smiles meanwhile Hyunjin has ready an answer for him.

“First of all, I don’t see the ladies here. Second of all, maybe you should start with the part you go get shower first?”

Jisung who is excited to help feels demotivated after he heard that line.

“Oh come on. I could at least help you guys now. It’s faster when we do it together right?”

Jisung’s face is literally beaming when he said that but he is turned down again this time by his own brother.

“It’s okay Jisung-ah. You must be tired. Get some rest.”

He is about to continue his defend when Hyunjin cuts him off.

“Seriously you stink. Go get shower now!”

The paediatric surgeon is agitated. His good intention of giving hands to them makes him receives backlash so he decides to bomb Hyunjin with a statement before he goes.

“Yeah I’m stinky and you should stop wearing Changbin hyung’s shirt, sweater, socks and everything else because he’s here now. I don’t think I have ever seen Hyunjin wear his own things hyung so you should collect everything back before he claims it’s his.”

Hyunjin feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He takes a thick book from the shelves to smack at Jisung but the other is fast to dodge and runs away.

“I have heated the food Omma prepared for you on the dining table! Make sure you eat it after shower!”

Hyunjin shouts to Jisung who is already running towards his own room but Changbin can still clearly hears the loud ‘okay’ from Jisung. Hyunjin just laughs without knowing that he has been starred by his husband for a long time. When he turns back to sit on the bed again, he notices that Changbin has been looking at him intensely.

“W-Why hyung?”

Changbin shares a sweet smile with Hyunjin.

“Thank you. For taking care of our family when I’m not here.”

Hyunjin definitely did not miss the word ‘our’ in Changbin’s sentence and that makes him becomes speechless.

“I should be the one thanking all of you for accepting me into this family.”

“Oh why are you still here?”

Changbin looks up to see his father who just got back from the hospital. He has to stay late tonight since there’s a VIP that request to meet him in the hospital. Dr Jungwoo feels a bit disheartened at the news since he knows that today is the day his eldest son moving back into their house but then he couldn’t be there but he’s surprised to see him is still standing at the veranda of their house at 11.45 PM.

“A-Appa.”

It’s the first time in twenty years he thinks hearing his son calling him with the word ‘Appa’ instead of chief director affectionately.

“Thinking about something?”

The chief director comes closer to his son who looks like he is in deep thought.

“I-I don’t know how to say about this.”

Changbin’s father looks at his son endearingly.

“It’s about Hyunjin right?”

Changbin just nods shyly since his mouth couldn’t form any answer than that.

“Bin-ah.. it’s not too late. He is still your husband. Grab this chance to make him happy. You have always loved him right so this is the time.”

The neurosurgeon is surprised to see his father knows his real feeling. He doesn’t say anything but his face tells that he is curious to get an explanation about that.

“Changbinie.. I have been your father for as long as you live of course I knew it, if not why would you get the same leave day with him everytime. Your eyes are always on him like you are afraid that anyone would come and hurt him. I’ve been feeling the same towards your mother Bin-ah.”

Changbin lowers his gaze. His face is full of guilt.

“But I’m the one who hurt him.”

Dr Jungwoo has a small smile painted on his face. He knows exactly what his son is thinking about.

“Do you ever ask him?”

This time the neurosurgeon looks straight upon his father’s face but he doesn’t answer him. The older comes closer and without Changbin expects it he hugs him tightly. It feels so emotional since his father is hugging him like he’s afraid that his son would be missing anytime soon.

“Thank you so much Changbin-ah. For coming back.”

Changbin opens the door to his bedroom to see his husband is lying down on the bed but he is still awake like he is waiting for him. Once he realized that the older is coming in, he looks at him around two seconds before he changes his gaze somewhere else. Hyunjin sits up and wait for the older to come and sit on the bed but that didn’t happen. Changbin’s room is big and the fact that it’s just the two of them occupied it makes them feel a bit awkward. Hyunjin looks at Changbin who proceeds on sitting on the couch next to the king sized bed.

“I-I guess I’ll just sleep here tonight. You are okay with that right?”

Hyunjin pouts a bit as he feels disappointed but at the same time he doesn’t want to force or make the older uncomfortable but Changbin sees the change on Hyunjin’s face immediately.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Hyunjin who doesn’t give out any answer before finally opens his mouth.

“Yeah. I was just hoping.. nah, it’s okay hyung. If your back is not hurting you then feel free to sleep anywhere. This is your room after all.”

Changbin notices that Hyunjin’s expression fell off after that. Next year will be the 14th year they were married but this is the first time they shared a room but even now Changbin’s side on the bed is still cold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to admit that the word THE END is going to appear soon on this fic.. muahahaha.. thanks my lovely readers! ^^
> 
> p.s: pls do not expect for smut cuz I don't know how to write it lol ><

Three days passed by since Changbin moved in. His schedule keeps clashing from Hyunjin's. He cannot do anything about this though he always applies the same day for leave like Hyunjin’s. After two days spending his night on the couch and one day at the ward, tonight is the night where both of them are free.

Jisung who is coincidentally free that night, told Hyunjin to not cook anything because he has bought some Chinese food for them. Their parents however are not at home since they have business trip in Japan. The three of them eat at the dining table while discussing about various kind of things. Hyunjin and Jisung are now bickering about the ending of the latest TvN drama that they have been following. It’s actually Hyunjin who the one started to watch it but then he drags his brother in law together with him and now they are busy betting on the ending.

Changbin just watch the two fights with each other.

“Sorry hyung. We are too loud right?”

Changbin shakes his head with a smile after Hyunjin asked him with that question.

“Nope. It’s good to have some noise in this big house.”

They then ask Changbin the latest issue about the administration unit in their hospital and the oldest gladly explains since he is there in the meeting with the board. Jisung is smiling all the way his brother is speaking maybe because he cannot believe that there is a time where they can finally have a complete family again just like when they were child.

Jisung looks at the big metal clock decorating their living room wall and decides that it’s time for them to call off the day.

“I think we should go to sleep now. All of us got morning shift right tomorrow?”

Hyunjin and Changbin nod to answer Jisung’s question. The three of them start to clean up everything before the husband pair started to climb up the stairs to get to their room. Jisung tells them to go first since he’s getting a glass of water at the kitchen. As soon as they arrived at Changbin’s room which is now officially their room, Hyunjin takes a sit at the edge of the bed but his face looks anxious. He is playing with his fingers and Changbin notices this after he closes the bedroom door.

“Are you okay?”

Hyunjin looks up to see Changbin stands in front of him in his dark blue sweater that Hyunjin used to wear all the time. His heart flutters at that. Changbin still didn’t get his answer after that because Hyunjin looks like he refuses to tell his concern so Changbin comes closer to his husband and asks him again if there’s something wrong.

“I-I’m just wondering if you want to sleep here on the bed? I mean it’s big enough for the two of us.. right?”

Changbin has a smile planted on his face. Now he gets why his husband is shaking like he is going to be interviewed by the hospital upper management.

“Yeah sure.”

The answer that he gets makes Hyunjin looks up immediately and his eyes on top of that shines like pearl. He looks like he is in disbelief until Changbin has to confirm again that starting from today he’s going to use the bed too.

“By the way, the side that you have been sleeping all these while is actually my side but then it’s okay since it’s been a long time right.”

Hyunjin feels shocked. He never knew about that before well first because they have never spent the night together and Hyunjin since he were given the new room after they got married, always used the right side of the bed since he smelt something comforting there but he didn’t expect it to be the side that Changbin used to lie. Both of them laugh a bit and Hyunjin’s crescent moon smile makes Changbin’s heart shaken. He unconsciously raises his hand to caress Hyunjin’s cheek and the latter gasps a bit too, not expecting the intimate action coming from his husband.

“I’m sorry I left my spot beside you for such a long time.”

Again the sorry word that Hyunjin hates so much is making an appearance in the middle of night like this. He immediately takes Changbin’s hand in his and assures him that it’s not his fault and what’s important is that now he is back and there will be no cold side on the bed again after this. The two are trapped in their own bubble of happiness and the sexual tension arises almost immediately because one, even though they have been married for 13 years, they are still young and reproductive. Two it’s because this is the first time they tried to be closer to each other and let themselves loose so that’s why now Changbin’s another hand is pulling for Hyunjin’s neck slowly meanwhile the other is still holding his husband’s hand. Both of them close their eyes, ready for the impact of the collision of their lips but unfortunately they fail to hear that someone knock on their door and almost immediately after that someone appears at the door frame.

“Jinnie where did you put my notebook—okay I should have knock longer. I’m sorry for interrupting! Bye!”

Jisung as fast as he opens the door, he closes it back after witnessing something that he can never imagine in his life before this. Maybe he’s too used to the fact that Hwang Hyunjin has been occupying that room alone for more than a decade so he kinds of forgot that his brother in-law is not alone anymore.

The next day, Jisung and Hyunjin meet again at the cafeteria. Both of them are awfully quiet until Seungmin thought that they are fighting.

“Well, I don’t know what problem you two have but I just hope you guys can settle it quickly because I can never get used to you two not fighting like cat and dog.”

The two of them still looks awkward but then Hyunjin quickly says that there’s nothing wrong with them. He gets up to get the drinking water from the vending machine and Jisung makes a move right after Hyunjin walks away. He asks the guy in front of him if he wants anything but then the guy dismissed it.

“Hey about last night, umm I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to.. you know interrupt you guys.”

Hyunjin’s face turns a shade redder than before. Although Jisung feels like his own brother already, they never expect that a day like this will come.

“Ohh it’s okay Jisungie. You didn’t do that on purpose right.”

While the two are talking and getting rid the awkwardness between them, Hyunjin sees someone who is peeping at them not far from where they are standing. The guy looks like he wants to say something but then maybe because Hyunjin is there, he didn’t have the courage to come closer. Hyunjin takes this as the cue to leave.

“Uh Jisungie I think I should go now so that you will have that stupid smile attached on your face for two days more. Bye! See you after you get his number!”

Jisung is still in confusion. He’s on his way to open the can drink when Hyunjin walks away leaving a dumbfounded Jisung alone at the vending machine.

“Wait Jinnie what are you talking about?”

Right at the time Jisung wants to follow Hyunjin, he hears his name being called by someone. He turns around only to make his feet feels like jelly. It’s wobbling right now.

“Hi Dr Seo. How are you? Does your cold still bothering you?”

Jisung feels speechless. The guy that he has crush on is talking to him voluntarily and he couldn’t be more glad than that.

“Uhh I’m good and please, call me Jisung. I feel 10 years older when you called me like that.”

Both of them laugh after that with Jisung scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Not too far from them, Hyunjin and his cousin, Seungmin are watching the paediatric surgeon and the pharmacist like a movie.

“Wow you guys are really weird. I thought that you guys fight just now but then we are secretly watching the two flirting.”

Hyunjin laughs and clarifies again that they are not fighting and then they continue to watch the two still standing awkwardly. Not too long after that Jisung hands his phone to the pharmacist making Hyunjin and Seungmin celebrates that on their seat with some cheers.

“But hyung, do you think Jisung hyung is serious?”

Hyunjin nods his head immediately.

“The last time I have seen him this dead serious is on Grade 9 and how long has that been. I seriously hope that this two can somehow work out.”

“By the way you do know that Minho-ssi has the same age as Changbin hyung right? And that means he’s older than Jisung hyung.”

The two of them simultaneously continue the sentence after that.

“Jisung’s ideal type of husband.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I'm sorry for the failed intimate scene attempt.. mwehehehe

“Oppa. Do you think Changbin and Hyunjin are doing good?”

Dr Jungwoo looks at his wife who is sitting at the opposite side of his enormous desk of chief director.

“That I’m not sure but I think they are still trying. I mean they have been apart for more than 10 years right surely it takes time.”

Dr Chaerin nods in understanding. It’s been their dream to see their eldest son and son in-law to be together like other couple. Deep inside their heart, they want to be grandparents too. At their age, other business partners that they meet during conference keep on bragging about how smart their grandchildren are and they are confident to pass down the hospital to their next generation meanwhile Dr Jungwoo and Dr Chaerin have only smile to offer.

“I really hope that both Binnie and Jinnie will be happy after this.”

Dr Jungwoo takes his wife’s hand in his and caresses it slowly. At the same time, someone knocks on the door and announces his arrival.

“Good morning hyung and noona! Wow bless my eyes! A whole definition of lovely. No wonder Changbinie is making small steps to win over your son in-law.”

Dr Chan who just informed his presence before decided to drop the bomb early in the morning. Both Changbin’s parents have a face expression that tell the younger to explain more about it and the dermatologist ended up spilling everything.

Dr Jungwoo and Dr Chaerin smile with each other after that.

“Looks like we can expect something from them after this.”

Dr Chan before he walks out after delivering the news about his department and also about his nephew gives out a suggestion to make their dream to have grandchildren come true.

“You know what, sometimes if they don’t have time to spend together then we are the one who can create that space for them spend it.”

He winks his left eye before he greets the older two and walks away from the room.

“Aigoo.. sometimes I think Seungminie is more mature than Channie but I guess we can take his suggestion into consideration.”

That noon, Changbin’s mother calls her another son who works in the paediatric unit. Once he answers the call, Dr Chaerin can hear some kids screaming in the background but that’s usually how the paediatric ward is so she’s not surprised.

“Hello my lovely lady. To what honour did I receive this call from such beautiful soul?”

Jisung’s mom laughs a bit hearing his son’s antic.

“Jisungie, I’m your mom. Save that line for your future partner.”

The two then continue to talk about a few other things such as lunch and the workload and then after that Dr Chaerin propose the idea to Jisung.

“Jisung-ah.”

“Yes Omma.”

“Can you bring me and your father somewhere tonight?”

Jisung is quite surprised to see his mother asks him for that kind of favour. Usually it will be four of them going out together and even then, his father is the one who is going to drive the car because according to him, his children are still too young for driving and children means Hyunjin too since they have considered him as their own child.

“Okay sure. But where?”

“Anywhere. As long as we are out of the house. I mean.. we can even check in any hotel after that because we are not going to go back tonight.”

Jisung is quite and not giving any reply. His head is still thinking of any possibilities that something happened between her mother and her father. They maybe fight before this that’s why his mother wants to go somewhere other than their home but wait. His father is coming along with them so that is not the case.

“Omma.. I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll try my best to look if there’s any room available in Dongdaemun area. We can go walk a bit at night there. You used to do that with Appa before this right.”

“Yes. I’m glad you still remember that son. Don’t worry nothing bad happen at home but.. Jinnie and Binnie.. are both going to be at home tonight after their shift ended so..”

“Okay I don’t think you have to finish that sentence. Alright Omma I’ll send you the text once I clock out of the ward.”

“Alright Jisungie, thanks. See you later.”

Hyunjin comes back to a dim lighted living room. That proves that no one is occupying the house right now. He turns on the switch and proceeds to the kitchen to have a glass of cold water. He takes a look at his wristwatch and it tells him that it’s currently 5 in the evening and that means his husband is coming back at any time because has the same shift as him today. Hyunjin decides that it’s best if he goes to get shower now so that he can prepare food for them after this. He wonders where the others are. As far as he knows no one is going outstation for conference or anything. He takes his towel and proceeds to go shower in the bathroom.

Freshly peach scented body comes out of the bathroom with a bathrobe while humming a song that he heard in the car on his way coming back to home just now. Hyunjin opens the giant wardrobe and search for the shirt for him to wear. His shirts are too dull according to him but then a particular maroon sweater with nice smell takes his attention. He wonders if his husband is going to get mad for wearing his sweater again because this one over here is a new oversized sweater that Hyunjin has never wears before.

As he is contemplating whether to wear it or not, the room’s door open revealing someone behind it.

“Oh you are here. No wonder you didn’t hear me.”

Changbin with the sleeves of his dress shirt folded half until his elbow is looking directly at Hyunjin.

“Oh you called for me hyung? I’m sorry I didn’t hear it.”

Changbin then says that it’s okay. His gaze then falls on the maroon sweater that belongs to him obviously. Changbin waits for Hyunjin to say something but nothing comes out from the younger’s mouth although his eyes is still eyeing the sweater in his hand.

“You want to wear that? Go on. Just take anything that you want to wear Hyunjin-ah.”

Hyunjin immediately smiles brightly. He is amused to see how Changbin can read his mind without him telling the other even a clue about it. Of course he didn’t know that to Changbin he’s totally readable like an open book.

Around 6.30 then Changbin goes to the kitchen to see his husband is busy checking the ingredients to make pasta for them to eat. He is already wearing an apron and that makes Changbin’s heart flutters.

“Hyung, did you get any text from Omma? I thought she has no other meeting this evening but why is she still not home?”

Changbin shrugs since he didn’t know too. He takes out his phone from the pants pocket and dials a number.

“Hello Omma?”

The one that takes the call is not his mother but still a familiar voice that makes him recognized it immediately.

“Your mother is in the washroom. What is it Changbin?”

“Oh I see. Well where are you Appa? Are you going to come home late tonight because Hyunjinnie is going to cook something for us.”

His father then tells that he doesn’t have to worry about the three of them since Jisung is accompanying them to settle some business matter about the hospital and they might now even come back tonight. Although it’s a bit hard to believe for Changbin, he is still relieved to hear that Jisung is there with his parents in case they need help with anything. 

Changbin then explains the situation to his husband after he cuts off the line with his father. Hyunjin just nods at the info. He pulls the hem of the sweater and gets ready to cook.

“Let me help you. It’s just for the two of us since they might not be coming back tonight.”

The two then cook in comfortable silence with Hyunjin once in a while asks about the new terms in neurology that he is not familiar yet. Changbin happily explains that while stirring the pasta in the wok. The two have a good conversation and they have dinner around half an hour after that.

It’s half past nine when the romantic movie playing at the television ended. The next movie coming up is Frozen and that makes Hyunjin groans immediately. Changbin laughs at that.

“You don't like this cartoon? I thought you are a fan of animation before this?”

“It’s not like I don’t like Frozen but if I watch it again right now, this might be the 78th time I watch it. That’s why.”

“It’s Jisungie right who makes you watch it?”

Hyunjin nods his head but then he didn’t give any explanation after that.

“You guys are different from what I used to remember. Long time ago, Jisung hated to watch any kind of animation. He prefers action movie and now you two changed place I think.”

Changbin giggles while he is saying the line to his husband but Hyunjin somehow has a sorrow look on his face.

“Jisungie is still like that hyung. He prefers action movie than the romantic one now and I still love to watch animation movie. Nothing changed. But the reason he really loves to watch Frozen is because he thinks he can relate it with his own life. That’s why.”

“It’s because of me?”

Hyunjin nods, looking at his husband’s face who is sitting right beside of him on the couch in their living room.

“But hyung, before you go blaming yourself again and again, do you know the ending of that movie?”

“Yeah. Anna and Elsa get back together because Anna doesn’t stop looking for her sister.”

“Wow you even know their names. I’m impressed!”

“Yeah that’s because I thought that you will be watching it.”

Hyunjin blushes immediately at that but then he still continues the rest of the words after that.

“And that’s why you shouldn’t blame yourself anymore because it wasn’t even your fault at first. We are very happy to have you back with us hyung. Let’s be happy for a long time after this.”

An old movie starring Adam Sandler called ’50 First Date’ is playing on the television screen when Changbin feels a weight falls on his left shoulder. He turns a bit to see that his husband has already fallen asleep. The peach shampoo scent is getting stronger when Hyunjin is practically latching onto Changbin right now. Changbin smiles at the cuteness of his husband. He can feel his heartbeat increase slowly but still he tries to wake the younger so that they can go to sleep upstairs.

What he didn’t expect to see when he tries to wake up his husband is the plump lips that he has been trying to catch a few times but failed. It is making his face becomes hotter than before because currently there is no personal space between them and Hyunjin making the cute whining sound everytime Changbin calls for his name does not help him to calm down.

“Hyunjin-ah, wake up. Let’s go sleep in our room.”

“Eungg~~”

Changbin thinks that his husband is very cute and his third attempt to wake Hyunjin makes the boy hugs his arm tightly. His heart is pounding right now. Changbin is not sure if he can continue to supress himself after that and sure he can’t because the next moment Hyunjin opens his eyes after around 5 minutes of attempts to wake him up, his husband is staring intensely at his face.

“H-Hyung.. did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin quickly sits up from his position before because the intense gaze is making his stomach feels weird.

“I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

With that, Changbin comes closer and grabs both of Hyunjin’s cheeks before he places his lips on his husband’s. Hyunjin feels the sparks when their lips met. The first time it meets is considered a smooch only as Changbin is still not getting the confidence to resume it. He pulls apart their lips to look at Hyunjin’s eyes directly.

“May I?”

Hyunjin nods, giving his permission to his husband to continue. This time Changbin kisses him properly. He starts off gently, trying to bind their lips together and after Hyunjin giving access to his mouth, he starts to explore it carefully. Changbin’s kiss has always been like Hyunjin’s imagination. He doesn’t tell anyone but he did imagine kissing his own husband and he is proved to be true today when Changbin’s kisses feel gentle and warm just like him.

That makes Hyunjin smiles in their kisses and Changbin who notices that feels ensures that his husband really want this and he is not forcing it on him. Changbin’s hand starts to card Hyunjin’s back of head and the younger has his fingers curled on his husband’s cotton tshirt. As the kiss looks like it will elevate to the next level, Hyunjin parts themselves for a moment. Still panting and restless he requests something to his husband, eyes not looking at the other, too shy to look at his own reflection of needy and wants on his eyes.

“H-Hyung.. upstairs..”

Changbin who takes that as a signal that whatever this is it should continue in their own room, quickly takes the boy in his hand and picks him up with a bridal style to their room. Hyunjin circles his hands around the older’s neck, hides his face at the crook of Changbin’s neck, red with embarrassment that he doesn’t want to look at. To be honest, he is quite surprised to see how easy the other hauled him up like he is a piece of cloth despite him being a bit taller than his husband. Looks like all those muscles on his biceps are not just for showcase.

Once they reach at their room, Changbin puts Hyunjin downs gently afraid to hurt him anywhere if he does it carelessly. They don’t even bother to turn on the light. It’s just the dim light from the nightstand lamp is telling them what is where in the dark but that doesn’t seem to be important thing right now. Changbin is caging Hyunjin underneath him and this might be his favourite view. The younger’s lips are glistening and red, so does his eyes. They look like they are telling a thousand of stories right now even though Hyunjin does not let any sound out of his mouth.

Changbin starts to kiss Hyunjin’s forehead and then both of his eyes. He takes his times like he is studying it one by one. He then moves to his nose. Hyunjin has the cutest button nose according to Changbin and right now, illuminated under the dim light is the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. Changbin proceeds to say something that makes Hyunjin’s breath hitches before he claims the younger’s lips once again.

“I love you.”

This time without knowing, Changbin’s right hand has been snaking around Hyunjin’s waist underneath the maroon sweater. When Hyunjin first feels the big calloused hand on his waist, he swears that he feels fire ignite on his skin. The feeling is so good that he unintentionally let out a moan in their kiss. But this thing seems to trigger something in Changbin’s mind. He breaks out of his trance and hazy mind only to watch his husband of 13 years is writhing under his touch. He looks directly at Hyunjin in the eyes making the other wants to go hide somewhere else.

“H-Hyunjin-ah.. I’m sorry if I go overboard. I should have—“

Changbin’s words are cut short when Hyunjin grabs both of his plum cheeks and caresses it before he plants a kiss.

“Hyung.. you are not doing anything wrong. I-I want this too.”

Changbin still looks hesitate for a moment.

“B-But.. what if you ended up you know.. pregnant? “

Hyunjin who still have Changbin’s face trapped in between his palms answers the question in a way Changbin would never expect.

“Then it’s your baby that I’m going to carry hyung. You don’t know how happy that will make me. Will you feel the same if that happen?”

This time Changbin answers it right away without hesitation.

“Of course. I love you Hyunjin-ah. I love you so much.”

Hyunjin smiles brightly before he replies the confession that he has been wanting to hear for more than 10 years.

“I love you too Changbin hyung.”

After the intense round of making love, Hyunjin lies on Changbin’s arm while the older plays with his hair. Changbin still gives kisses in between their conversation. Hyunjin to be honest feels really sleepy right now. He feels like all of his energy has run away leaving his body there on the bed alone with Changbin but then the older starts to say something. Hyunjin’s ears perk to it as moment like this is very rare to happen in the past.

“When you first came to this house I hate you so much.”

Hyunjin feels dejected at that line but he decides to ask for the reason.

“Why hyung? Because.. I’m a burden to you and your family?”

Changbin looks at the younger whose face is just a few inches from him.

“No. Nothing like that. It’s because you are impossible.”

Hyunjin seems confused.

“Impossible? Impossible for what?”

Changbin gives Hyunjin a forehead kiss before he resumes his sentence.

“Impossible to not fall for. I’ve been into you since the first time you step into this house and your room being place next to my room doesn’t help at all.”

Hyunjin quickly sits up on the bed, looking at shirtless Changbin seriously. Changbin chuckles at Hyunjin’s expression.

“I swear I’m not lying. I’m 17 at that time but I’ve never feel something like that. One day I realized that you are my first love but as I was getting a glimpse of happiness in my life, your face are all wet from tears. I don’t even talk to you yet you have already hurt so much.”

Hyunjin feels like crying. He comes closer and embraces Changbin. The older gladly hugs him back while patting his head.

“Hyung, you know that I’m not sad because of you. I’m even get consoled everytime by those warm eyes. But then hyung, why did you agree to marry me?”

Changbin kisses Hyunjin’s lips making the GS blushes again for the nth time today.

“What else? It’s because I love you. I’m sorry that I became greedy. I want you to be mine and I be yours but at the same time I’m afraid that I’ll hurt you more.”

After he got the sweet and at the same time heartbroken confession, Hyunjin lounges himself on Changbin and cups both of his cheeks before he kisses him deeply. He doesn’t know how much progress have they made in just one night but one thing that he’s sure is he will never let Changbin be alone anymore after this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter everyone :) we are left with an epilogue chapter after this and I just wanna say thank you for all readers who have been very supportive of this story and once again I'm sorry if there's any lack in this story.. hope you guys will enjoy reading it till the end! ^^

Jisung does not know why but everytime he walks into the house he is presented with the image of his brother and Hyunjin kissing and worshiping each other’s face. He never knows that Changbin is a kissing monster. It’s not that the two are doing it publicly in the house but the timing just seems off to Jisung like this one time he entered the kitchen to see Changbin was carrying Hyunjin to sit on the countertop while they were busy making out in their own world.

He slowly steps out of the kitchen and postponed his intention to get a glass of water. The same thing happens next and this time it’s at the backyard of their house. It’s around 9.30 in the evening and Jisung thought that he would get to breathe some fresh air a bit after a hectic day in the hospital this morning. He brings a mug of coffee in his hand but once he enters the backyard, the scene playing in front of him is hotter than his coffee.

His brother’s hand is in Hyunjin’s shirt and they are too busy locking their lips to each other to notice that someone has entered the backyard. Jisung as usual slowly turns around before he sees something that he should not. His face feels incredibly hotter than before and as he’s about to go back to his room his phone dings with a notification. He looks at the message sent by the head pharmacist of their hospital.

**_‘Minho hyung <3: What are you doing, my love?’_ **

Jisung sighs. This is not helping. He puts down the mug at the kitchen on the way back to his room and then proceeds to get his sweater before he texts the older back with ‘ ** _I’m coming’_**.

Jisung obviously is not disgusted or grossed at the improvement that his brother and his best friend showed along these few weeks. Instead, he seems to be happier than before. He even talks to Minho about this and the older said that it shows how much Jisung loves them. He’s sharing their happiness as they are so important in his life and he couldn’t be more grateful that Minho is there to assure him that everything is fine and he’s not weird.

Changbin and Hyunjin are seated together at the study desk in their room. Hyunjin is busy preparing for his presentation to the head of Neurology department around Friday and it’s just a few days before he needs to stand in front of the big hall consisting of great minds and senior physician a lot older than him. He is preparing a lot to get the NS license so that he will be part of the double board members too like his husband.

Hyunjin could feel that his muscles are all tensed up as he has been spending more than 3 hours facing his laptop and thick medical textbook but all of that is necessary so that he will not mess up on the stage. Hyunjin’s forehead creased as he focus on the powerpoint slides to check it for one last time as he managed to conclude it nicely just now. He leans on the chair as he saves the file and sends one to his email as backup.

Hyunjin turns his gaze to the person beside who sits beside him and watch that the other stares at him intensely.

“Hyung what if I make mistake later?”

Hyunjin lays his head on the chair headrest but then Changbin takes it with his delicate hand and places Hyunjin’s head on his shoulder. Hyunjin nestles his nose at the crook of Changbin’s neck as it always smells comforting.

“Don’t worry you are doing well, baby. Just follow all the arrangement that you have prepared and everything will be fine,” Changbin said while caressing Hyunjin’s head slowly.

Hyunjin hums in delight as he is pampered by his husband.

“Hyung how come you are so warm? You don’t even wear a sweater right now.”

Hyunjin with his eyes closed feels himself attaching more and more towards Changbin. The older laughs, causing a vibration on his chest that sends shivers to Hyunjin’s spine. He looks up to see Changbin’s eyes are fixed on him and suddenly his body is lifted up by a strong pair of arms. Hyunjin is now seated on Changbin’s laps. His face is a few inches higher than Changbin but he is still clinging to the older like a koala.

“Baby, hey look at me.”

Hyunjin opens his eyes and peeks from Changbin’s neck. He sits up straight with a pout on his face. Changbin observes his husband cute behaviour with a smile attached on his face. He couldn’t let the pout be there anymore so he kisses him deeply right on the lips.

“Listen up Hyunjin-ah. It’s good to be nervous because that will make you check upon everything at least twice but don’t let it consume yourself okay. Based on what I’ve scanned just now, you are doing fine. Just present it with how you usually carry yourself. Don’t be too anxious or too confident. Just balance it and I think you will ace it.”

Hyunjin’s pout has disappeared from his face and he is now staring at Changbin like he just found a national treasure.

“Hyung.. did I tell you that I love you?”

Changbin laughs again for the nth time today and let’s say that Changbin answers it with action rather than saying it as his hands starts doing wonder to Hyunjin’s body and soon they move onto the bed.

***

The whole hospital now is spread with the news that Changbin, the once anti-social man is now a total sweetheart to his husband. Most of the nurses will be squealing when they see the two interact at the cafe or anywhere in the hospital. Hyunjin is smiling a lot these days but he still gets teased by his brother in-law.

Changbin on the other hand, starts to make small conversation with people around him. Of course he still finds it awkward to start the conversation with people he has never seems to care but he is trying slowly and Hyunjin is always there to give him support.

After two months of the process of getting along with others, Changbin thought that everything will fall onto its right place. Yet one day he receives a phone call with a frantic voice telling that his husband has just fainted while checking up on a patient in the ER. Changbin feels the cold sweat starts to form on his forehead. His whole body feels numb and he cannot think properly.

10 minutes after Hyunjin fainted on the floor leaving everyone gasping at the scene, someone comes running with all of his willpower trying to not breakdown in the middle of Emergency treatment room where all of his subordinates can see him even from far. Changbin’s face is as white as an A4 paper and sweats are trickling down from his head. He is panting as he runs at full speed before just to make sure that he is not too late to be there. Upon seeing him, one of the nurses informs that Hyunjin is still in the progress of being checked by a fellow doctor. They are all shocked to see the scene where the GS falls down on the floor with a loud thud as he never shows any symptoms of not feeling well.

Changbin stands rigid at the counter still waiting for the news to be relayed to him, hoping that it is not something that will make him regret his decision of coming back to his family. A lot of things are running around in his mind right now and the possibilities of this happened because of him never once leaves his thought. Someone taps his arm from his behind and he turns around to look at the person who calls his name.

“Changbin hyung, don’t worry I’m sure everything’s gonna be fine.”

Once Changbin turns to look at him, Jisung sees a figure of a man whose eyes are shaking up from fear. Fear that all of this is his fault so before the older says anything that he will regret later Jisung calms him down by hugging his brother tightly. He considers that the older needs that the most right at this time and it turns out to be true as Changbin grabs his arms in his and clings onto Jisung like his life depends on it.

Around 20 minutes later, the fellow in the ER who used to work together with Changbin in that unit comes out discarding his face mask into the clinical waste bin. Changbin and Jisung quickly rise up from where they are sitting to get the doctor. Instead of telling what is the problem of his husband, the doctor just pats Changbin’s hand twice and says that it’s better if Hyunjin tells it himself before he walks away.

Changbin is literally confused but he wastes no time and tells Jisung that he’s going in to meet Hyunjin first. Jisung nods and squeezes his brother arm telling assurance words again to his ears.

Hyunjin’s pale face is what comes to welcome Changbin as soon as he goes into the emergency treatment room. Changbin treads carefully afraid to awake the other but he’s not even sleeping in the first place so once Changbin appears, Hyunjin turns his neck to his right side and gives a smile once he sees his husband.

“H-Hey,” Changbins’ voice cracks a bit too afraid to touch the sensitive issue that they are going to discuss after this meanwhile Hyunjin is still showing his bright smile. Without even asking the reason he’s lying there, Changbin stands with a remorse look on his face and begins to say sorry to Hyunjin.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m seriously sorry. This all happened because of me.”

Hyunjin on the other hand is studying his husband's face and he realizes that the older has once again put the blame on himself without knowing the real situation. Changbin is so focused on blaming himself so Hyunjin replies the sorry with something that will catch his attention.

“Well we can say that it’s you who made me become like this.”

Changbin’s gaze rises up from the floor faster than the speed of light. He looks at Hyunjin’s eyes directly and thinks that finally the time where Hyunjin hates him has arrived but the other giggles a bit and takes his hand in his to make Changbin comes closer to him and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed together with him.

“You are going to be a father soon, hyung.”

That one short sentence makes Changbin’s breath hitches.

“..What?” Changbin asked in disbelief.

“I said that someone will call you Appa soon and I guess you are right when you say this all happened because of you. Well not exactly since I’m in this too but—“

Hyunjin is not able to finish his sentence when Changbin caught him in his bigger torso and embraces him like there’s no tomorrow. Hyunjin can just smile when he feels the warm of Changbin’s body transcend on his own.

“Thank you, hyung. For giving me such a beautiful gift in my life,” Hyunjin whispers on Changbin’s ears who is still hugging him tightly. He feels a damp spot on his shoulder and his guess that Changbin cries is proved to be true when the older starts to bawl his eyes as if he is a small boy who meets his mother again after lost his way at the supermarket.

Hyunjin pats his husband slowly but the other seems to not give any sign that he will stop crying soon. Hyunjin is glad that he gets to see this side of Changbin after all this while. This means that Changbin is no longer hiding his true emotion from him.

They stay like that for a while, none of them trying to neither stop nor speak any longer because they can feel it in their heart.

The relief, longing, happiness, yearning and a simple wish that on one fine day everything’s going to be alright.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying till the end of the story. Thank you for those give kudos, commented as well as the one who spent your precious time to read this story. Till we meet again in my other stories ;)

10 old months Chaeryoung is being hyped by his uncle to start walk on her own but the girl simply giggles and Jisung never gives up to show his never ending energy. Hyunjin smacks Jisung from his behind after he puts the baby’s bottle on the desk at their left side.

“Stop making her laugh with your silly face. She will have an upset stomach later.”

Jisung however doesn’t stop there and pretends to roll on the floor with pain after being smacked by the GS. Chaeryoung the baby girl keeps on laughing making the father warns Jisung for one last time.

“Okay, okay I will stop but what can I do if my face is just lovable like this. Everyone will feel happy once they see my face, right Chaeryoungie?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes after he heard the statement of the PS.

“Yeah but I think Lee Minho-ssi will be the happiest when he sees your face so when are you guys going to get married?”

Jisung snaps to his right to see Hyunjin has a cynical laugh displayed on his face. He knows he has hit the right point to make Jisung stops.

“Ah you just have to remind me of that. I’m nervous enough that he’s going to ask me out for dinner this Saturday.”

Jisung pouts a bit saying his worry to his brother in-law.

“Oh God I’m seriously about to throw up. It’s not like you guys are going out for date for the first time! You have done more than that!” Hyunjin counter backs the other.

Jisung gets his hands to cover both of Chaeryoung’s ears and proceeds to scold the kid’s very own father.

“Sshh! How can you corrupt her innocent ears Jinnie. You should know better about this! She’s your daughter!”

Hyunjin shouts a shut up to Jisung and takes the girl in his embrace to feed her with the formula milk in her bottle.

At the same time, Hyunjin receives a phone call but the phone is located right beside where Jisung is sitting so Hyunjin asks for the other to pass his phone. Jisung passes the phone but not without teasing his brother in- law first.

“Oh it says ‘ _My Baby’_ but Chaeryoungie is here in your lap. So who is calling you right now?”

Hyunjin smacks Jisung again, annoyed at the fake ignorance that the other shows. He answers the phone and speaks to his husband on the other line who asks on the menu that he should buy for their dinner before ending the call with the ‘I love you’s.

“You know I don’t know why but I feel so happy seeing you two acting disgustingly sweet like this in front of me. I guess I’m weird.”

Jisung laughs after he said that but Hyunjin’s face is still calm like he actually understands the real meaning that lays behind those words.

“Sometimes all these things feels surreal for me. It feels like I’m in a dream. I’m even surprised to see that he’s lying right beside me at night only to remember that he has really come back to me. I guess I need to thank that monk for giving us another chance to live our life with smile.”

Hyunjin smiles while caressing the baby girl’s hair. She is drinking her milk nonchalantly without knowing the journey that both of her fathers have endured all this while to get to this stage. Jisung on the other hand has a serious expression stamped on his face right now. His mind is thinking whether it is a right decision to tell Hyunjin the truth or to just keep it secret. At the end, he feels like Hyunjin should know what his brother put in risk in order to get back to him.

“Jinnie, I think you should know something. The monk is not even alive anymore when we were 18. I knew it because I went to seek for him right after you guys get married. Not to ask him for help but to yell and reproach him for making people that I love the most lived in misery.”

Hyunjin is astonished with the sudden revelation. Changbin has once told him that the reason he’s coming back was because the monk told him that his bad luck would disappear once his age reached 33 and that’s why he’s coming back to his family.

“I know that Changbin hyung used that excuse when we asked him why he decided to come back to us but I guess he didn’t know that I knew the fact that the monk was no longer alive at that time.”

Hyunjin looks straight to Jisung’s eyes and there’s no hint of joke or whatsoever right now on the other.

“I met your gynae two months ago and he told me that he’s relieved to see that the two of you are coming back together like you are supposed to long time ago. He said that Changbin hyung’s effort seemed to finally pay off. I thought that it’s a slipped of tongue so I asked him for a clearer information and he didn’t want to tell me more at first saying that he has promised hyung to keep it secret but at last he told me that hyung has been keeping on track about your record everytime you when for check-up for years.”

Hyunjin gasped a bit.

“That means he knows all of your problems that you faced alone and that includes the fact that you want to have a baby with him.”

Hyunjin feels like crying. He didn’t think that Changbin will take care of him secretly like that. Chaeryoung gets off from his lap and continue to play with her toys on the floor.

“What I want you to know is Changbin hyung took a really big courage to come back to you and the rest of us knowing the risk that he put on the line. It means that he came back because he really loves you not because anyone told him to and I just hope that you guys can be really happy after this.”

The sound of the door clicking making the two of them turn their head synchronize towards the direction of the door. Changbin enters the mansion with plastic bags in his hands. It the dinner for them and when he comes towards where the two adults and his daughter is playing, Hyunjin’s eyes are still fixated on him.

“I bought some sashimi but the one that you asked is out of—“

Hyunjin stands up from where he is sitting to grab his husband’s cheek and kisses him full on the lips.

“I love you. I love you so much Seo Changbin.”

Changbin feels flustered but Jisung comes to take the plastic bags in his hand and carries Chaeryoung on his other hand to take the girl together with him.

“My cute niece can keep accompany me at the kitchen. Let’s go and give your parents their personal space okay Chaeryoungie.”

Jisung kisses the baby girl’s cheek making the other giggles again leaving the two on their own at the living room.

Hyunjin on the other hand does not say anything after the declaration of love before but he keeps on kissing Changbin’s face not leaving even an inch space not being taken care of. Changbin is confused on what is going on but he gladly kisses the other back.

They embrace each other for a while and look at each other with fond gaze before Changbin said that they should go and take a look at the kitchen. Hyunjin smiles again and walks right beside his husband.

He can feel that they are smiling a lot these days. Not just he and Changbin but the whole family. The happiness that they seek all these while has come back and is not going to leave them anymore for a very long time that is called forever.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> medical terms:
> 
> ER: Emergency Room where emergency cases flooded in and required a very fast response from the medical team.  
> Road Traffic Accidents (RTA): this basically means accidents happen on the road  
> CT scan: CT scan reveals the anatomic details of internal organ that cannot be seen in conventional X-Rays.  
> MRI scan: It is used to create detailed image of the organs and tissue within the bodies.  
> Neurology: the branch of medicine or biology that deals with the anatomy, functions, and organic disorders of nerves and the nervous system.  
> Cardiology: the branch of medicine that deals with diseases and abnormalities of the heart.  
> Pathology: the branch of medicine that deals with the laboratory examination of samples of body tissue  
> Anesthesiology: the branch of medicine concerned with anaesthesia and anaesthetics.  
> Dermatology: the branch of medicine concerned with the diagnosis and treatment of skin disorders.


End file.
